tarea: CUIDAR UN HUEVO!
by CESE-yopo
Summary: Es un día como cualquier otro en Karakura, es un día como cualquier otro en el instituto, pero ¡esperen! -tarea, ¡traer un huevo, por pareja! . -¡BYA-KUN! -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!
1. TAREA

COMO CUIDAR UN BEBE

Por: CESE-yopo

Summary: Es un día como cualquier otro en Karakura, es un día como cualquier otro en el instituto, pero ¡esperen! -tarea, ¡traer un huevo, por pareja! . -¡se llamara BYAKUYA! -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Se me ocurrió debido a la tarea que me dejo mi maestro de cívica y ética, PANQUESITO, y pos decidí, que los personajes de bleach , sufrieran lo mismo que yo sufrí.

``TAREA´´

De nuevo al instituto. No quería ir, tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza, y quien no, si a las 4:00 am te despierta tu padre con una patada en la cara y te grita en el oído que se tiene que ir de urgencia, y si una shinigami enana te obliga a ir a matar hollows y terminas sin desayunar, y si ahora caminas al instituto con un mal presentimiento pero no puedes no ir por que la maestra amenaza con reprobarte todo el año.

Bueno pues esa era la razón del mal humor de Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¡hey Ichigo! – lo llamo la pequeña shinigami.

Oyó la voz de Rukia a sus espaldas pero prefirió ignorarla.

-¡Ichigo! –le grito una vez mas. Ese idiota la estaba ignorando, a ella, a la gran Rukia Kuchiki reina del chappy forever.

-¡Ichi…!

-¡¿que? –se giro exasperado.

-tengo hambre.

-¡ha! –ahogo un grito de frustración.

-¡Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!

Ambos se giraron a esperar a la dueña de esa chillona voz. Inoue.

-buenos días, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun.

-buenos días Inoue. –la saludo con una sonrisa la morena.

-hola. –se giro sin recato.

-¡Ichigo idiota! –le propino tremendo zape, que de la fuerza se inclino tanto que casi besa el piso.

-¡¿que demonios te pasa? –le grito ya repuesto.

-¡INOUE TE ACABA DE SALUDAR Y TU CONTESTAS CON UN SIMPLE ``HOLA´´! ¡QUE MALEDUCADO ERES!

-¡no, no Kuchiki-san. –comenzó a sacudir las manos. –a mi no me moles…!

-lo siento Inoue, buenos días. –se giro y comenzó a caminar, seguido de Rukia, y ella con una sonrisa los siguió cabizbaja y con un ligero sonrojo.

-¡ICHIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –saludo Keigo (como siempre), y fue (como siempre) frenado por un puñetazo en la cara.

-buenos días Keigo.

-augh Itsugo mado. –susurro en el piso.

-a Kuchiki, me entere que Tsumiko la chica de 2 B te molesto ayer.

Ichigo sin querer presto atención a la charla de Tatsuki y Rukia

-si, pero no creo que me moleste mas.

-¿y por que fue? –se metió Ryo.

Rukia le lanzo una mirada furtiva a su amigo peli naranjo. –por nada en especial.

-¡alumnos queridos! –entro la maestra con una enorme sonrisa. –todos siéntense.

Cada uno tomo su lugar.

-antes de empezar la clase, tengo que decirles que a partir de mañana tendrán que traer un huevo decorado y arreglado como si fuese un bebe.

Ichigo sabia a lo que iba, ya antes había oído un rumor de que la profesora pondría una actividad de esas.

-sera en parejas o si algunos quieren pueden ser padres solteros, el punto de esta actividad es que cuiden y sean mas responsables con otros seres que con ustedes mismos. Esta actividad valdrá dos puntos para el examen y si alguno reprueba esta materia u osa destruir su huevo. –sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, imaginando lo que seria. -¡lo hago repetir año!

Todos se espantaron.

-escogeré las parejas yo. –miro su lista de asistencia. –a ver…mmm… Ryo Kuneida y Yasutora Sado.

Ambos se miraron desde sus asientos.

–mmm…Tatsuki tu y…Keigo-san.

Keigo sonrió nerviosamente ante la mirada asesina de su ahora pareja.

–Inoue Orihime y…Mizu –a Mizuiro se le iluminaron los ojitos. -…no…Kuro… -Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos. -Ishida Uryu

Ishida solo se acomodo los lentes, mientras Inoue suspiraba desilusionada, por un momento al oír Kuro creyó que le tocaría con Ichigo pero la maestra cambio de opinión al final, igual Ishida no era mal prospecto para tener un bebe, seguro seria buen padre.

-Tetsu con…

Se quedo viendo por la ventana, podía ver es reflejo de la odiosa Rukia, dibujando esos estúpidos conejos. Hacia caras realmente tontas que le sacaban una débil sonrisa. Seguro había sacado el mal gusto de Byakuya, aun recordaba esa estúpida figura que hizo en la arena. De pronto vio como Rukia levantaba la mirada a la maestra y luego lo miraba a el con duda.

-esas son las parejas, pobre del que se queje. Y si va para ti Asano, a menos que quieras ser padre soltero y entonces te bajaría la mitad de la calificación. –la rodeo un aura maligna.

-a si esta bien. –trago sonoramente.

-¡ahora pasen por un huevo! -abrió una caja. –estos huevos tienen mi firma y algo especial que ara que yo los identifique. ¡si rompen alguno lo sabre!

Ichigo se quedo con cara de ``!¿que rayos pasa?´´

-idiota, tienes que ir por nuestro huevo. –oyo la voz de Rukia a su lado.

_Nuestro, nuestro, nuestro_…su pareja había sido…

-Kuchiki Rukia, venga por su huevo.

-hai.

Seguía en su estupor, no quería un hijo-huevo con Rukia, la chica era su amiga, y le daba pena hasta cierto punto con ella, el solo pensar tener un hijo con Rukia lo hacia sonrojarse.

-¿Ichigo?

Fue entonces que volvió a la realidad. Estaban en la azotea almorzando, pero de repente se distrajo y ahora era el centro de atención de sus amigos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-nada

-¿nada? Te estabas sonrojando.

Se quedo de piedra, pero supo disimularlo. –nada Keigo. –le dedico una mirada asesina con la que lo callo al instante.

-seguro pensaba en una chica. –comento Mizuiro sin quitar la vista de su móvil.

-yo no…

-¿Quién será? –todos se pusieron un dedo en la barbilla, pensativos.

-tal vez una de un curso superior. –susurro Keigo.

Lo estaban ignorando. –a mi no me…

-tal vez de la clase.

-pero quien?

-¡dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí! –exploto el joven.

-¡ya se Kuchiki-san!

-si, Kuchiki. –asintieron todos felicitando a Ishida por su acertada opinión.

-¡ha! –se dispuso a caminar un poco.

Pero nadie se percato de su salida estaban mas ocupados burlándose de el, y de su sonrojo.

-¡a me ha tocado con el estúpido de Asano. –rugió la karateka mordiendo su hamburguesa.

Como siempre estaban sentadas en el pasto, bajo los arboles almorzando tranquilas.

-me a tocado Sado-san. –respondió indiferente Ryo sumiéndose de nuevo en su lectura.

-bueno…Ishida-kun no es mala persona y es muy inteligente, será un buen padre para mi niño.

-Hime-chan, no te lo estas tomando muy enserio. –pregunto la lésbica de sus amigas.

-un niño es una gran responsabilidad. –se defendió la castaña.

-Orihime no es un niño es un huevo…

Rukia las miraba desde su asiento en el pasto. ¿Por qué tanto jaleo?, comprendía que Asano no fuera la mejor compañía pero de eso a enojarse por ello.

-¿no creen que están tomándolo muy apecho? solo es un proyecto

-un proyecto en el que tendrás que pasar tiempo con tu pareja y el huevo en este caso, yo tendré que reunirme con Asano y firmar esto. –le mostro una hoja.

-a mi no me la han dado.

-se la han dado a Ichigo.

Inoue no pudo evitar entristecerse ante la mención de este, y mas al saber que ella quería que le tocara el, pero Rukia siempre terminaba liada con el, aunque se separan siempre terminaban unidos.

-a mi me toco Kurosaki-kun y no me enojo. –hablo con su tonito.

-Ichigo no es un pervertido, ni es un nerd. –señalo a Orihime.

-Tatsuki-chan. –la reprendió.

-ni es aburrido. –hablo Ryo.

-a ti te toco el gruñón de la clase, pero conociéndote Kuchiki sabrás manejarlo.

-hablando de el rey de roma. –señalo Mahana.

-Kurosaki-kun. –lo llamo Orihime.

El chico solo gruño y se fue caminando.

Rukia se quedo en silencio observando al chico, por unos segundos sus miradas se habían encontrado, pero Ichigo pareció huirle. Se encogió de hombros, seguro eran imaginaciones suyas.

Continuara…


	2. Byakun

''COMO CUIDAR UN BEBE''

Por: CESE-yopo

**Aprovecho para solicitar a alguien que me ayude con una historia atorada, necesito que alguien le de el visto bueno, si hay algún interesado, por fas mándenme un mensaje o un review.**

Summary: Es un día como cualquier otro en Karakura, es un día como cualquier otro en el instituto, pero ¡esperen! -tarea, ¡traer un huevo, por pareja! . -¡se llamara BYAKUYA! -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bleach le pertenece a Tite-kubo, yo solo me dedico a hacer pendejadas con sus personajes.

''BYA-KUN''

Ambos estaban en la habitación del chico. Después de llegar del instituto se dispusieron a comer algo, y luego subieron a la pequeña habitación.

Ichigo leía entretenido un libro, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con un manga. A veces le dedicaba miradas disimuladas al sustituto.

Todo el día había estado raro con ella, desde el almuerzo. Trataba de rehuirle, y le contestaba muy secamente, es mas no habían peleado en toda la tarde.

-Ichigo. –lo llamo.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto sin voltear.

-¿no tenemos que cambiar a nuestro hijo?

_Nuestro hijo…_tenia que admitir que daba un poco de miedo oír eso. Y mas en la boca de Rukia, no es que la chica le pareciera desagradable, pero es que le daba miedo el solo pensar tener un hijo con ella. Rukia era linda y… _¿linda?_.

-¡Ichigo!

-¡HE! –se incorporo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota?

-na-nada. –trato de sonar convincente.

Quería insistir, pero seguro se burlaría de ella por preocuparse.

-yo le hare el rostro a nuestro pequeño Bya-kun.

¿Bya-kun? Bya = Byakuya. -¡ni loco! ¡que se llame Ichigo como yo!

-¡no quiero que se burlen de el cuando crezca por su nombre!

-¡es un huevo! –fue hasta entonces que cayo en cuenta del insulto. -¡QUE TIENE DE MALO MI NOMBRE!

Una sombra se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación, pero ellos estaban tan ensimismados peleando que ni se dieron cuenta.

-¡es un nombre de…de gay!

-¿marica? ¡BYAKUYA ES MARICA!

-¿Qué soy que? Kurosaki.

Se paralizó, y comenzó a sudar a mares. –Bya-Byakuya. –se giro lentamente.

-¡Ni-sama! –le hizo una reverencia la morena.

-¿Qué significa marica?

-etto…es…

-¡noble! eso significa Ni-sama. –normalmente le hubiera echado mas leña al fuego, pero siendo su hermano. Tenia que ayudar al pobre naranjo.

-mmm. Soy un marica.

A Ichigo le dio un ataque de risa, pero prefirió disimularlo, no quería morir por florecitas.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Ni-sama? –ahogo una carcajada.

-acompáñenme

-ara ¡Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san! –les sonrió Urahara. –pasen. –los Kuchiki y el Kurosaki entraron detrás de Kisuke. -¡Yourichi-san! –de la nada salió un gato negro. –tenemos invitados, me vienen a visitar.

-no seas imbécil Kisuke, vienen por lo de tu sabes que.

-nunca me dejas soñar T-T –entraron a la habitación, donde encontraron 5 personas conocidas.

-A Rukia, Ichigo. –los saludo Renji, y junto a el, estaban Matsumoto, Ikakku, Yumichika y el capitán Hitsugaya (shiro-kun.)

-Kia-chan te vez hermosa. –la abrazo Matsumoto ahogándola con sus pechos. –desde que Ichigo recupero sus poderes no te has parado en la sociedad de almas.

-si. ''_Si supieras que voy dos veces al mes'' _–pensó la joven.

-pero si tu vas dos vece… -pero Rukia lo silencio con un codazo en las costillas. –con…un cállate era… suficiente. –le susurro.

-venimos aquí para algo urgente. –hablo Byakuya diciendo a su manera _¡CALLENSE MIERDAS!_

_-_perdón Ni-sama. –hizo una reverencia y se sentó al lado de Ichigo.

Byakuya la miro con desaprobación, para luego dirigir su mirada a Ichigo que lo miraba molesto por lo dicho a la morena.

-hemos detectado una cantidad de reiatsu un poco fuerte en la ciudad. –comenzó el mini capitán. –primero en una secundaria, y ahora en un parque cercano a tu hogar Kurosaki.

-¿a mi hogar?

-creemos que siguen el rastro de un familiar tuyo, ya que la secundaria es la misma a la que van tus hermanas, y el parque es el mismo al que ellas frecuentan. –hablo el Kuchiki mayor.

-¿Cómo? ¿mis hermanas corren peligro?

-cálmate ya hemos tomado cartas en le asunto, se les a puesto a cada una un estabilizador de energía espiritual. Si las siguen es por su reiatsu, es mas probable que a la que sigan sea a Karin Kurosaki, ya que su energía es mas elevada que la de su hermana.

-¿y no saben que es?

-no tenemos idea, desde que les pusimos ese estabilizador no se ha vuelto a detectar, y de eso hace 1 hora.

-¿eran las 24 horas? –pregunto Rukia alarmada.

-aparecía cada hora con un leve lapso de 25 segundos. Pero al parecer ya no hay nada, Renji, y la teniente Matsumoto se quedaran aquí , por cualquier cosa, los demás volveremos a la sociedad de almas.

Cuando llegaron a casa ya era tarde para cenar y todos estaban dormidos, así que mejor salieron a comer algo afuera.

Mientras caminaban se miraban disimuladamente, y un silencio incomodo los envolvía.

Rukia pensaba en el extraño comportamiento de su amigo. No estaba segura si en este momento no quería hablarle por algo en especial, o solo estaba preocupado por la nueva información acerca de sus hermanas.

-quiero una hamburguesa. –se alisto para una pelea verbal, mas sin embargo el chico no dijo nada, se limito a caminar hacia una hamburguesería.

Mientras comían, Ichigo observaba a Rukia, a pesar de ser una noble, frente a el comía sin recato ni modales. Ya antes la había visto comer frente a Byakuya o frente a su familia, solo con el mostraba su verdadera forma sin pena ni vergüenza.

-¿estas preocupado? –soltó sin pensarlo.

La voz de Rukia lo saco de sus pensamientos y la observo unos segundos. Si, estaba muy preocupado por la situación de sus hermanas, pero… -si.

-vamos, tus hermanas están bien protegidas, te tienen a ti, y no dejaremos que nada les pase, la Sociedad de Almas te debe mucho. –le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-pero…Karin y Yuzu, no tienen ninguna clase de entrenamiento, y no sabemos que sea lo que las seguía.

-sea lo que sea…ya no esta.

Después de cenar, se dirigieron a casa de nuevo. Desde que Ichigo había recuperado sus poderes, hacia 1 mes de eso. A ella se le había permitido volver a Karakura para vigilarlo, e Ishin la había dejado vivir en su casa. Desde que volvió todo volvía a ser como antes, el instituto, la ciudad, la familia…Ichigo.

-buenas noches. –se despidió de la joven.

-¿y Bya-kun?

Suspiro vencido, le daría gusto por una vez, ella lo había salvado de Senbonzakura.

-mañana lo terminaremos.

-cuida de nuestro hijo Ichigo.

-cuidare de nuestro hijo Rukia. –no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que vio a `su hijo´ en su escritorio, y se sonrojo al pensar en lo que le habia dicho a la joven. Rukia le había pintado una carita de chappy, con ojos azules y cabello naranja. Sonrió ante la imagen. – _mi hijo esta deforme_. –se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento.

Continuara…

Tengo que decir que me tardare en actualizar ya que tendré unos días atareados, pero solo será una semana, tal vez menos.

Dejen un lindo review, se permiten criticas.


	3. vida de pareja!

''COMO CUIDAR UN BEBE''

Por: CESE-yopo

**Aprovecho para solicitar a alguien que me ayude con una historia atorada, necesito que alguien le de el visto bueno, si hay algún interesado, por fas mándenme un mensaje o un review.**

Summary: Es un día como cualquier otro en Karakura, es un día como cualquier otro en el instituto, pero ¡esperen! -tarea, ¡traer un huevo, por pareja! . -¡se llamara BYAKUYA! -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bleach le pertenece a Tite-kubo, yo solo me dedico a hacer pendejadas con sus personajes.

**``VIDA DE PAREJA´´**

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar un huevo? Se había preguntado…con Kuchiki como pareja ¡la mas grande hazaña en el mundo entero! ¡y solo llevaba una horas de nacido!

-Uruyu ¿Por qué le has puesto el nombre de Ishida? –pregunto el joven mientras veía el extraño huevo de la pareja. Con un traje confeccionado perfectamente, con relieves y marcas dignas de un pijama de príncipe, obvio producto de Ishida.

-por que es lo correcto llamarle como su padre. –hablo Ishida orgulloso de su creación.

Ichigo le dirigió una mirada a la Kuchiki, pero esta estaba mas ocupada mostrándole su ``hijo´´ a Inoue.

-¡Bya-kun! –grito Orihime viendo el huevo de sus amigos. –es hermoso Kuchiki-san…tiene tus ojos. –sonrió. –saco…tu cabello Kurosaki-kun. –se sonrojo la castaña.

Kurosaki solo gruño y se metió un poco de arroz a la boca.

-solo es un huevo Orihime. –susurro Tatsuki mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡los niños pueden oírte! –les tapo las orejas a los dos huevos, el de ella y el de Rukia.

-¡Arisawa! ¡acaso no te costo sudor y lagrimas traer al mundo a ese bebe! –le reprendió Rukia dramática.

-pues estaba haciendo calor y sude un poco y pues luego me salió mal unas 15 veces pero…

-¡vez! –saco un pañuelo de quien sabe donde. –es tu hijo, tu lo trajiste al mundo.

-¡dios Rukia! ¡que mierda! ¡solo es un huevo!

-¡un huevo que lleva tu apeido! ¡este hijo no solo salió de mi! ¡tu contribuiste en crearlo!

-cálmate Kuchiki-san. –trato de consolarla Inoue.

-es un mal padre, un padre desnaturalizado.

Gruño y se dispuso a comer en silencio. ¡mierda que solo era un huevo! Dejaría aquello por la paz, odiaba las estúpidas actuaciones de Rukia y su manía por hacerlo quedar como el malo.

Para su suerte el timbre de entrada del almuerzo sonó.

00000000000000000

Caminaban de vuelta a la escuela, no sin antes, ir con Inoue por una estúpida carriola para **el pequeño Bya-kun. **Solo disfrutaba el pensar en Byakuya, y que de seguro ni sospechaba de la bromita.

Al llegar a casa, su padre lo recibió con una patada volador y el pobre del ojimarrón salió volando por los aires.

Pero se detuvo enfrente de Rukia. -¿Qué es eso tercera hija? –le señalo el huevo.

-esto. –levanto al pequeño Bya-kun. –es Bya-kun.

Isshin observo al huevo, ojos violetas, carita de chappy, y cabello naranja ¡cabello naranja! -¡kia! –corrió al poster de su difunta esposa. -¡Masaki somos abuelos! ¡Rukia-chan acepto a Ichigo y entrenan para ser unos verdaderos pa…! –pero Ichigo no lo dejo terminar por que lo mando a volar de un golpe en el rostro, que lo dejo K.O.

-¡la cena ya esta servida!

Definitivamente hoy era el peor día de su vida.

00000000000000000000

Callo de espaldas a la cama, totalmente cansado. No solo tuvo que soportar a Rukia y las burlas de sus compañeros y amigos en la escuela, si no también ahora tenia que aguantar a su familia y sus estúpidos comentarios de doble sentido, que lo hacían sonrojarse, acerca de cómo crearon a su ``hijo´´ ¡dios es que acaso nadie se daba cuenta de que era un huevo! ¡UN HUEVO!

Un huevo…

Y si lo sacaba de su cuna, y lo llevaba a la cocina y luego prendía la estufa y en una sartén…

Pshhh.

Omelette, su desayuno preferido.

-¡Ichigo! –entro la joven a su cuarto de golpe, traía su uniforme de Shinigami y a su ``hijo´´

Metió la mano debajo de la cama y saco a Kon y sin aviso le metió la mano en la boca y saco la pastilla verde.

Rukia le había dicho que había un hollow ahí, pero no veía nada. -¡aquí no hay…! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-arrullando a Bya-kun. –le contesto mientras meneaba al huevo en sus brazos, y le hacia caras estúpidas.

-¡¿Qué demo…? –pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que un tentáculo lo atrapo desprevenido y lo mando a volar por los aires.

-mierda. –se levanto pesadamente mientras le dirigía un getsuga tensho al maldito hollow. El descarnado pareció verlo y lo esquivo con dificultad. Le hecho una mirada de reojo a la Shinigami, la maldita parecía ni darse cuenta, por que seguía arrullando al huevo. -¡Rukia! –trato de esquivar el golpe del hollow. Pero Rukia parecía no escucharlo. -¡mierda Rukia! –le corto un puto tentáculo, pero eso solo encolerizo a la bestia y lo mando a volar con otro golpe.

Fue entonces que la joven Shinigami se dio cuenta de la situación. El hollow se le aventó encima, y su huevo cayo estrepitosamente, pero para suerte de Rukia y mala de Ichigo no se rompió.

-¡desgraciado! –desenvaino a Sode no Shirayuki. Trato de atravesarlo, pero el maldito hollow ni la miro, y fue tras su hijo. -¡Bya-kun! –apareció frente a el y lo cubrió con su propio cuerpo.

-¡getsuga tensho!

-…

Abrió los ojos y se giro, a Ichigo, el idiota tenia cortadas y golpes por todas partes, pero por su respiración agitada, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para salvarlos.

El chico se le acerco con la mirada agachada.

-ichi…

-¡mierda Rukia! –la agarro por los hombros y la sacudió rudamente. -¡solo es un huevo! ¡Pudiste morir! –la soltó y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-ichigo…

-solo…solo no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Se acomodo en la cama. Recordando una y otra vez, el momento en el que Ichigo la salvo. Si había sido estúpido dar su vida por el huevo, pero es que…por un momento creyó real el echo de que fuera hijo de ambos…y por eso, por eso lo protegió con su vida. Algunos lo llamarían instinto de madre, pero ella prefería llamarlo deber.

Después de todo, jamás volvería a tener la oportunidad de tener un hijo con el Shinigami…

000000000000000000

Gruño de nuevo. Maldita sea, se sentía enojado, furioso.

-mierda. –mascullo suave, no quería despertar a Kon.

Recordó lo sucedido.

_Aterrizo de espaldas en árbol, y por un momento oyó un __**crack**__, en su espalda. Trato de levantarse, pero el maldito dolor de la espalda era intenso. Levanto la mirada suavemente y vio como Rukia desenvainaba su zanpackutou. Pero de pronto la estúpida se puso de espaldas al hollow y el maldito estaba apunto de lanzarle un cero._

_-¡Rukia! –se levanto como pudo y corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dieron. –¡getsuga tensho!_

¡¿Como Rukia podía ser tan insensata? En ese momento cuando la vio ahí, dispuesta a dar su vida por le maldito huevo, muchos sentimiento se agolparon en su mente. Pero solo uno hizo que se levantara a luchar.

Furia.

Consigo mismo, por ser débil, con ella por su estupidez, con el maldito huevo por existir, y con el perro hollow por querer matarla.

-estupida.

Continuara…

Espero y les haya gustado y gracias por su hermosos reviews. Gracias enserio

Y a Nany Kuchiki que me a seguido mucho, gracias chica por tu seguimiento.

Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias.


	4. sentimientos encontrados 1

``COMO CUIDAR UN BEBE''

Por: CESE-yopo

**Aprovecho para solicitar a alguien que me ayude con una historia atorada, necesito que alguien le de el visto bueno, si hay algún interesado, por fas mándenme un mensaje o un review.**

Summary: Es un día como cualquier otro en Karakura, es un día como cualquier otro en el instituto, pero ¡esperen! -tarea, ¡traer un huevo, por pareja! . -¡se llamara BYAKUYA! -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bleach le pertenece a Tite-kubo, yo solo me dedico a hacer pendejadas con sus personajes.

Perdón por la brevedad de los capítulos, pero quiero hacerla de emoción, y pos hacerlos disfrutar de poco a poco.

**``SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS´´**

_Primera parte._

El desayuno tranquilo en la familia Kurosaki era un fenómeno que solo pasaba cada cuatro años, como el año bisiesto. Y desafortunadamente este no era esa ocasión.

-¡deja de decir chorradas viejo loco! –lo pateo en el estomago.

-¡no me hagas pensar que fue inseminación artificial! –le propino un puñetazo en el vientre.

-mier…da. –retrocedió un poco, y cayo de rodillas.

-¡Ichigo, ¿desde cuando eres tan débil?

Rukia observo todo pero no dijo nada, anoche Ichigo había recibido un golpe fuerte y no lo había revisado, tal vez hasta una costilla rota tendría.

Después de unos se segundos, se levanto pesadamente, ignorando al anciano, y se sentó a desayunar.

-¿estas bien Ichi-nii?

-si, no pasa nada.

Rukia lo observo con detenimiento a sus hermanas podía engañarlas pero a ella no. Ichigo estaba mal y en cuanto viera a Inoue la llevaría a verlo.

Su mirada choco con la de Rukia, pero ella rompió el contacto y se dedico a comer. Ahogo un suspiro. Rukia tenia hermosos ojos, muy grandes y oscuros, pero atrayentes y hasta hipnóticos, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba toda ella era así, llamaba la atención sin desearlo. Incluso Mizuiro que solo salía con chicas mayores se fue a fijar en ella, y ni que decir de Chado que nunca había tenido ni siquiera una platica con ellos de chicas, sin embargo no dudo en decir que era mona, tal vez, Rukia si era bonita.

En el camino al instituto, ninguno se dirigió la palabra. Rukia apretaba a su hijo, e Ichigo solo pensaba en las mil y una maneras de ``accidentarse con un huevo´´

Al llegar a la entrada Keigo y Mizuiro los recibieron, pero Rukia se fue directamente con Inoue, mascullando un simple ``buenos días´´.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Kuchiki-san?

-psche. –ignoro le comentario y desvió la mirada. Ahora que lo pensaba Rukia estaba rara, pero el no le había echo nada ¿o si?.

-Kurosaki. Hola chicos. –saludo Ishida. El chico estaba un poco sonrojado y cargaba al pequeño Uryu como si fuera un bebe de verdad.

-Kuchiki-san. –la saludo efusivamente Inoue, en cuanto la vio acercarse.

-Inoue, necesito hablar contigo un momento. –se movieron a un lugar mas solitario.

-¿Qué pasa Kuchiki-san?

-Ichigo es… -pero su móvil comenzó a sonar. –maldita sea un hollow. –saco su pastillero y se trago su pastilla. –ya vengo.

-¿no le vas a avisar a Kurosaki-kun?

-conmigo basta, cuida de Bya-kun.

Inoue solo vio a su amiga saltar al techo, y junto con Pyon se dirigió al salón.

Se tiro a la silla, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente las estupideces de Keigo, y las insinuaciones de Mizuiro, ¡dios! Hasta Chado se había dignado a hablar para insinuarle cosas del maldito huevo ¡Chado!. Movió un poco la cabeza mientras sus demás compañeros se acomodaban en el aula, fue entonces que vio a Rukia entrar, se veía sonriente y alegre, muy contrario a su actitud anterior.

-gracias, Inoue.

Ese tono de voz, no era Rukia era Pyon.

La chica acomodo a su bebe y se sentó sin mirarlo.

-oi, Pyon. –la llamo.

-a Kurosaki-sama.

-¿Dónde esta Rukia?

-Rukia-sama, fue a limpiar. –abrió mas los ojos.

-¿he? –puso cara de ``¿de que mierda hablas?´´

-limpiar. –repitió de nuevo.

Fue entonces que comprendió. Maldito Byakuya y su estúpida manía por claves.

-buenos días.

Volteo los ojos al oír esa fría voz, y el grito de la mayoría de las chicas del salón.

Y como si los hubiese invocado, ahí en la puerta estaba Kuchiki Byakuya y Abarai Renji, ambos vestidos con el uniforme escolar. Y eso solo quería decir una cosa…problemas.

Renji lo vio y le dedico una mirada de confusión. Se acerco a el velozmente, mientras Byakuya era asediado por un montón de chicas, que no lo dejaban caminar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le soltó de golpe.

-estudiar… -respondió sarcástico.

-no me digas que… -se giro a ver a Pyon, que estaba entretenida leyendo un libro de anatomía. –mierda, dejaste ir a Rukia sola.

-¿he?

-estúpido. –y sin mas salió corriendo de ahí.

Se quedo en silencio un rato, y luego capto. Metió la mano en la mochila y saco su insignia de Shinigami sustituto, para su sorpresa vibraba como loca. –joder ¿Qué esta pasando?

El hollow se había puesto roñoso, pero al fin lo había podido eliminar, se sacudió las manos, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando oyó su móvil volver a sonar. –un hollow. –abrió la pantalla. Abrió los ojos como platos. –maldición…

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, se trago una soul candy y sin darle instrucciones al alma modificada salió del lugar a toda prisa.

Llego hasta unos edificios abandonados, pero no había rastro de la pequeña Shinigami.

Se acerco un poco, pero no avanzo mucho cuando ya tenia a tres hollows alrededor. –joder.

Trato de seguirle el ritmo a Renji pero lo perdió en un edificio. Miro su insignia, la insignia avisaba, pero no decía exactamente donde estaba el hollow, y el no era muy bueno en eso de sentir reiatsu´ s.

Observo a su alrededor, a ver si de suerte veía algo, pero nada, ni una mísera pista de donde estaban esos dos. Trato de concentrarse en sentir el reiatsu de Renji pero nada, su estúpida concentración no valía ni una mierda. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Encontrar el reiatsu de Renji no era fácil…pero, el de Rukia lo conocía perfectamente bien. ¡Rukia! Cierto. Cerro los ojos y se concentro en encontrarla. –ahí estas. –se dirigió al lugar donde sentía a la pequeña Shinigami.

Continuara….

0000000000000000000000000000

Que puedo decir, gracias a todos por seguir este fic, y pos dejen sus review s y yo mas tarde se los contesto.

Gracias por su apoyo a:

_**solo tu (**__**Only**____**you**_)

_**atte: **_**CESE-yopo**


	5. sentimientos encontrados 2

``COMO CUIDAR UN BEBE''

Por: CESE-yopo

Summary: Es un día como cualquier otro en Karakura, es un día como cualquier otro en el instituto, pero ¡esperen! -tarea, ¡traer un huevo, por pareja! . -¡BYA-KUN! -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bleach le pertenece a Tite-kubo, yo solo les traigo algo de entretenimiento (según yo).

Perdón por la brevedad de los capítulos, pero quiero hacerla de emoción, y pos hacerlos disfrutar de poco a poco, a y perdón por la tardanza pero se descompuso el mouse y ni que decir de los exámenes, pero basta de excusas, lo importante es que estoy aquí ¿no? ¡que sigo viva!

**``SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS´´**

Segunda parte

–ahí estas.

_A veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que la luz refleja…y solo podemos verlo en la oscuridad._

Atravesó a ese hueco, pero no pudo ni descansar por que enseguida aparecieron varios mas. Su tatuada frente estaba impregnada de pequeñas gotas de sudor. Tomo una bocanada de aire, y libero su Shikai, sin embargo solo logro que mas abejas llegaran a la miel. –joder si sigo a este paso, jamás alcanzare a Rukia.

00000000000000000000000000000

Jugaba con su lápiz cuando vio salir al cabecilla del clan Kuchiki del salón. La maestra se quedo anonadada, por el comportamiento tan prepotente e engreído de ``su alumno´´. Sin embargo ella sabia en el fondo que le pasaba.

Estaba preocupado. Tan o mas preocupado que ella misma. Aunque tuviera la mirada neutra y el semblante frio, sabia que en el fondo sentía las mismas fluctuaciones de reiatsu que ella. Ishida también se levanto y se fue tras el, sin embargo el si pidió permiso alegando querer ir a la enfermería.

Suspiró y su mirada chocó con el pequeño huevo que descansaba junto a Uryu. –Bya-kun.

00000000000000000000000000000

Corrió esquivando huecos y destruyendo a uno que otro, si se detenía lo encerrarían en un circulo, en el que mataba unos y aparecían mas. Por fin a lo lejos pudo divisar esa figura conocida, ahí estaba la pequeña Shinigami saltando de un lado a otro destruyendo huecos con facilidad, se fijo bien y se dio cuenta que tenia una herida en el costado y otra en el brazo, pero ella seguía peleando. Se preocupo al verla pelear con tanto ahincó a pesar de sus heridas que de lejos podía ver que eran profundas, no cavia duda que era una chica fuerte. Derrumbó a un hollow pero cuando se acercaba. Vio como de la nada aparecía un menos y le lanzaba un cero a su amiga.

Logro esquivarlo, sin embargo un hueco aprovecho y le atravesó el pecho con el brazo, la chica se mantuvo en pie y logro matar a aquel hollow, sin embargo dos se vinieron encima y uno logro cortarle un poco la pierna, e inevitablemente cayó, aun en el piso trato de seguir luchando, sin embargo comenzaba a cansarse y la sangre corría mas rápidamente. Pasaron minutos y su visión se volvía borrosa, siguió defendiéndose pero sus movimientos ya eran torpes y lentos.

Quiso correr a ayudarla, pero cuando se fue a dar cuenta ya estaba rodeado. -¡mierda! ¡getsuga tensho! –logro limpiar un lado, pero no pudo avanzar por que de inmediato aparecieron mas hollows.

_Siento esa oscuridad rodearme…sé lo que es, ya lo he vivido…pero esta vez…se siente diferente, esta vez no hay nadie que me ayude…esta vez creo que moriré._

-¡Rukia! –varios huecos comenzaban a acercársele. -¡Rukia! –lanzo cortes a donde fuera, solo tenia que encontrar la manera de llegar a ella. Su corazón latió mas fuerte y sus manos comenzaron a temblarle. –joder. –se estaba desesperando, Rukia se desangraba y no podía salir de ese maldito circulo de hollows. -¡RUKIA! –ella lo miraba desde el piso, ensangrentada, sin fuerzas para levantarse, pero con una mirada hermosa y una pequeña sonrisa, como si se despidiera de el. -¡no! ¡RUUKIIAA!

_¿moriré?_

De pronto una luz rosa invadió el lugar, y se cubrió el rostro por instinto.

-Kageyoshi Zembonzakura.

Su mirada se poso en la figura que ahora tenia en brazos a Rukia.

-Byakuya… -respiro aliviado y cayo de rodillas al piso. Byakuya había llegado justo a tiempo, antes de que…

00000000000000000000000000000

Observo por milésima vez al pequeño Bya-kun. Estaba acostado en su cama, con una mano en la nuca y con la otra sosteniendo a su hijo. –Byakuya… -hiso una mueca al pronunciarlo. -insisto que suena mas marica. –su odio por el huevo había crecido, aunque el sabia muy en el fondo que ese huevo le había abierto los ojos a lo que sentía...lastima que Rukia ya no estaba.

_``el techo de la casa de Urahara era muy banal y viejo, sin embargo en este momento era lo mas interesante del mundo. ¿Cómo paso?, como fue que dejo a Rukia sola._

_Todos charlaban en murmullos, y uno que otro solo miraba el horizonte en espera que dieran noticias de los heridos._

_-Kurosaki-kun. –se le acerco Inoue, sacándolo al pasillo lejos de los ojos de los demás. –Kuchiki-san esta estable pero no despertara hasta mañana, a gastado todas sus energías y necesita descansar yo creo que no debe…_

_-__Rioka__, Kurosaki. _

_Ambos se giraron al oír la voz del imperturbable Byakuya. El y Renji estaban parados a sus espaldas, pero Renji llevaba algo en sus brazos que reconoció al instante._

_-¿A dónde se llevan a Rukia? –se ofuscó._

_-a la Sociedad de Almas a donde pertenece, hasta que no encontremos el origen de esto, corre peligro aquí._

_-pero Kuchiki-san prefi… _

_-Rukia sabe cual es su lugar. –le hizo una seña a Renji y este se adelanto a salir de la tienda de Urahara. _

_-pero…_

_-aun eres débil Kurosaki._

_0000000000000000000000000000´_

Karin Kurosaki no era una niña sumisa y tranquila. Y una vez mas lo demostraba, moliendo a golpes a aquel niño que había osado llamar a Yuzu, estúpida.

-y eso es para que aprendas. –lo soltó y se dio la media vuelta seguida de su penosa gemela.

-te has pasado Karin-chan. –le susurro la castaña. –a mi no me ha molestado.

-pero a mi si Yuzu, quien te llame estúpida es como si me llamara estúpida a mi.

-me adelantare, tengo que ir a preparar la cena. –le sonrió para luego desaparecer de la vista de su hermana.

Sonrió al ver a Yuzu correr. Ella siempre era muy dulce, si ella no la protegía, cualquiera le haría malas pasadas a su melliza.

Su mirada se levanto levemente y observo el atardecer. Algo llamo su atención, algo blanco a lo lejos, mas bien alguien. –Toushiro. –susurro. Ese pelo era inconfundible, era el pequeño capitán. Estaba dentro de un gigai y jugaba totalmente solo con un balón.

El chico pareció notar su presencia y levanto la mirada para verle. –Karin Kurosaki.

-Hitsugaya Toushiro ¿no?

-Capitán Hitsugaya Toushiro. –remarco la primera palabra.

-baa. –hizo un ademan. –un titulo en ese lugar pero aquí, simplemente eres Toushiro. –corrió hacia el y le quito el balón de los pies. Corrió a una portería y metió un gol, ante los ojos de el ojiverde. –juguemos.

Sonrió y corrió hacia ella para quitarle el balón, sin embargo la chica lo vio venir y lo finto. Trato de quitarle el balón, pero con el gigai era mas difícil moverse, por fin logro quitárselo, y corrió dispuesto a meter un gol, pero la pequeña llego antes y se lo quito rápidamente. Giro la cabeza y el balón ya estaba dentro de la portería. Se quedo perplejo. De un momento a otro la chica se movió con mas rapidez, y por un segundo sintio un pequeño reiatsu salir de ella ¿habría sido su imaginación?

-la ultima vez que viniste no eras tan malo. –le sonrió socarronamente.

-o tu eras mas mala. –la confronto. –te deje ganar, la próxima vez no tendré compasión.

Aventó el balón a las piernas del chico y lo reto con la mirada_. ``quiero ver eso´´_

En el Shinigami pareció entender y se lanzo contra la portería, corrió hasta donde estaba Karin y trato de quitarle la marca, pero la morena no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil y opuso resistencia.

Vio una oportunidad y se le quito el balón al peliblanco. El chico ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el balón ya estaba dentro de la meta.

No habían sido imaginaciones suyas, la Kurosaki desprendía un pequeño reiatsu, lo suficientemente sensible para atraer Hollows.

-así que tu eres la que…

Pero no pudo terminar por que un rugido lo interrumpió, corrió hasta una pequeña banca y agarró su soul candy. El alma modificada corrió hasta Karin y se la llevo a un lugar seguro.

-¡congela los cielos! ¡Hyorinmaru! –le dio una ultima mirada a la niña que forcejeaba por ser libre. Le sorprendió que la chica lo mirara directamente y mirara también a los hollows. Era obvio que sabia que eran y sabia también que pasaría. Se volvió a los cientos de hollows que venían hacia el, ahora arrastrados por su reiatsu. –solo espero que los refuerzos lleguen pronto.

_Ahí en la oscuridad nos damos cuenta de lo que la luz nos mostro y no quisimos ver._

Que les pareció?, bueno pues solo hay una cosa, lo de la oscuridad y la luz no es solo para Ichigo sino también para Inoue, y si quieren verlo así también para Byakuya que por fin se dio cuenta de los sentimientos del humano hacia su hermana y de los suyos propios hacia esta.

Yo soy de las que cree que Byakuya quiere a Rukia como su hermana bien, y que haría cualquier cosa para protegerla.

Pero eso queda en ustedes.

Atte.: CESE-yopo


	6. sentimientos encontrados 3

''COMO CUIDAR UN BEBE''

Por: CESE-yopo

Summary: Es un día como cualquier otro en Karakura, es un día como cualquier otro en el instituto, pero ¡esperen! -tarea, ¡traer un huevo, por pareja! . -¡BYA-KUN! -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bleach le pertenece a Tite-kubo, yo no pido millones de dólares por un coloreado ni por un fic, solo pido un hermosos Review.

tuve tiempo y quise actualizar pronto sin embargo disfruten por que talvez no pase dentro de mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>''<strong>SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS''<strong>

Tercera parte

_Cinco figuras estaban paradas alrededor de una pantalla gigante donde el rostro de un anciano era la principal y mas grande imagen._

_-entonces, Hisagi, Renji y Kira se encargaran junto a Ichigo de cuidar la cuidad de hollows. –se puso un dedo en la barbilla como si se imaginara la escena. –y mi taicho y yo investigaremos el origen de ese nuevo reiatsu ¿no es así?_

_El anciano le asintió a la pechugona mujer, para luego dirigirse al mas pequeño de los presentes._

_-Capitán Hitsugaya usted será el encargado de esta misión._

_El peliblanco solo asintió, la pantalla se apago y la comunicación se corto._

-¡TAICHO! –en verdad que su capitán, si sabia como escapársele, mira que llevarla al cine a ver una película y luego 'ir a la baño'. –esta es nueva. –saco su libretita y apunto la nueva manera de su capitán de escapársele.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Cómo? –se levanto totalmente ofuscado. -¡ni loco! –comenzó a caminar a la salida de la azotea. Esos locos. Ja, el no se rebajaría a una estupidez como esa, el era Kurosaki Ichigo el sustituto que salvo a la sociedad de almas, el chico mas macarra del instituto ¡Nunca!<p>

-vamos que solo vas a tener que distraer a Hitsugaya taicho, para que nosotros nos demos una escapadita. –lo detuvo Hisagi. No era para tanto, solo era un pequeño favor.

Le apareció un tic en el ojo. ¿distraer? Si con vestirse de mujer y coquetearle era distraer ¡Pues están estúpidos! Nunca haría una cosa así. –están jodidos ¿Por que haría algo así?

-sabíamos que dirías eso. –sabrá dios de donde Renji saco una caja pequeña. –¡Por eso raptamos a tu hijo! –saco el huevo que tenia por rostro un chappy.

Ahora si, que no cabía duda, esos estúpidos estaban locos y…estúpidos.

-por favor Kurosaki. –le hablo el amable Kira. –hemos querido venir al mundo humano desde hace mucho solo para ver esa película, no nos obligues a hacerle daño a tu hijo con Kuchiki-san, ella ya no esta, y es lo único que te queda de ella, además ella no querría que nada malo le pasase a Bya-kun, es una huevo muy lindo, y además el capitán Kuchiki se enojaría mucho si sabe lo de: 'tu ya sabes que'

-¿Qué? –se volvió con una ceja enarcada.

-no nos hagas repetirlo Kurosaki, el capitán se lo repitió a media Sociedad de Almas, y como nosotros ya habíamos venido comprendimos el significado. –le sonrió tranquilamente el rubio.

Fue entonces que un recuerdo se vino a su mente:

'_-yo le hare el rostro a nuestro pequeño Bya-kun._

_¿Bya-kun? Bya = Byakuya. No… -¡ni loco! ¡que se llame Ichigo como yo!_

_-¡no quiero que se burlen de el cuando crezca por su nombre!_

_-¡es un huevo! –fue hasta entonces que cayo en cuenta del insulto. -¡QUE TIENE DE MALO MI NOMBRE!_

_Una sombra se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación, pero ellos estaban tan ensimismados peleando que ni se dieron cuenta._

_-¡es un nombre de…de gay!_

_-¿marica? ¡BYAKUYA ES MARICA!_

_-¿Qué soy que? Kurosaki._

_Se paralizó, y comenzó a sudar a mares. –Bya-Byakuya. –se giro lentamente._

_-¡Ni-sama! –le hizo una reverencia la morena._

_-¿Qué significa marica?_

_-etto…es…_

_-¡noble! eso significa Ni-sama. –normalmente le hubiera echado mas leña al fuego, pero siendo su hermano. Tenia que ayudar al pobre naranjo._

_-mmm. Soy un marica.''_

Contuvo una carcajada y se imagino a Byakuya caminando por ahí, presentándose como Kuchiki Byakuya el marica mas marica de todo el seiretei. Pero se trago su carcajada al recordar las ultimas palabras de Kira. –no serian capaces… -los miro con cierto recelo.

-o si…Ichigo. –sonrió en de oreja a oreja, como sádico.

-¿tu no verdad Hisagi?

-perdóname Kurosaki, pero…

Se quedo de piedra, malnacidos.

-esta b…

Pero un sonido chillón lo interrumpió.

-Hollows, y muchos.

Cuando se fue a dar cuenta los tres tenientes ya estaban fuera de sus cuerpos. Salvado por la campana, suspiro hondo y saco su insignia de Shinigami.

* * *

><p>Incluso con su bankai era difícil mantener a raya a tantos hollows, no era normal, aun por el reiatsu de Karin y el de el, era imposible que aparecieran tanto hollows. Un menos le lanzo un cero pero pudo desviarlo, para su suerte estaban a las afueras de Karakura y solo esperaba que no hiriese a alguien. Con shumpo apareció atrás de el y le destrozo la mascara de un zarpazo. Congelo varios y los destruyó pero seguían llegando mas.<p>

-¡HAAA!

Ese grito venia de atrás, por donde se había ido su soul candy y Karin… -Karin. –se volvió hacia allá.

La encontró arrinconada, con su gigai protegiéndola con su cuerpo, pero ella veía la nada pasmada. -¡Karin! –se acerco a ella.

-¡detrás de ti!

Se giro pero no vio nada. Sin embargo algo lo mando a volar.

-¡suéltame! –forcejeo de nuevo con el gigai, pero el alma era mas fuerte y la abrazaba a modo de protección.

Se levanto pesadamente pero no vio nada.

-¡arriba!

Logro esquivar aquel golpe invisible pero que había hecho un hueco en la acera.

-¿Qué demo…?

-¡esta frente a ti! -con shumpo se alejo un poco con la esperanza de ver algo, sin embrago de pronto sintio un golpe por la espalda y cayo de espaldas contra una pared.

-¡dime donde esta!

-no lo veo.

Se lleno de miedo. ¿Cómo iba a pelear con algo que no veía? Y peor aun ¿porqué la Kurosaki si podía verlo?

-esta detrás.

Lanzo un zarpazo al viento y se sintio algo estúpido al pegarle al viento, sin embargo sintio que le pego a algo, y fue entonces que lo vio. No era un hollow cualquiera…era un Vasto Lord.

-¡Toushiro!

* * *

><p>Abrió lentamente los ojos, pero los cerro casi al instante al pegarle la luz. Parpadeo un par de veces y se revolvió entre las sabanas, había un olor diferente en el armario, un olor a…<p>

Se levanto de golpe, pero se arrepintió, tenia un dolor incesante en la cabeza. Se acomodo en el futón y observo a su alrededor. No se había equivocado…

_El hollow se había puesto roñoso, pero al fin lo había podido eliminar, se sacudió las manos, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando oyó su móvil volver a sonar. –un hollow. –abrió la pantalla. _

_Abrió los ojos como platos. –maldición… -dejo caer el móvil y desenvaino a Sode no Shirayuki, de la nada muchos hollows comenzaron a salir de gargantas, se asusto pero decidió no alarmarse. –Mae Sode no Shirayuki. –se lanzó y con maestría comenzó a eliminar tantos como pudo. Ahora si estaba en problemas, sola y con tantos de hollows ahí. –mierda. –masculló mientras seguía con su limpieza._

_No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero a su parecer pasaron horas, comenzaba a cansarse, eran demasiados. _

_Sintio un reiatsu conocido acercarse, era Ichigo, le dirigió una mirada fugaz al chico de ardiente cabellera. Venia como alma que lleva al diablo y sin siquiera detenerse. Ese hecho hiso su corazón latir mas fuerte, corría así para llegar a ella. Se giro y se encontró con un maldito Gillian con un cero en la boca y en dirección a ella, afortunadamente pudo esquivarlo, pero otro le atravesó el pecho, se mantuvo en pie y le destrozo la mascara, nopudo ni reaccionar cuando dos hollows se aprovecharon y aunque pudo destruirlos uno alcanzo a rosarle la pierna, cansada decidió seguir peleando aun en el piso. Su vista se tornaba borrosa y sintio su cuerpo mas pesado, no pudo mas y cayo. Su mirada se poso en el chico sustituto, el chico pareció sentir su mirada y la miro también. Se veía tan preocupado, tan enojado._

_-¡No! ¡RUUKIIAA!_

Eso había sido lo ultimo que escucho para luego quedarse inconsciente.

Salió al pasillo, y se topo con una sirvienta, la mucama corrió y le dijo que se volviera a recostar, sin embargo ella no cedió y sin prestar atencion, se dirigió al 6 escuadrón, tenia que hablar con su hermano.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al lugar marcado y vieron a los cientos de hollows dispersarse.<p>

Ninguno dijo nada cada quien se dirigió a su trabajo.

Mientras peleaba con un hollow el recuerdo de Rukia regreso a su mente. Rukia no era fea. Su belleza era diferente a las demás, no era una belleza voluptuosa y ordinaria como Inoue o Rangiku, ellas tenian el cuerpo de una actriz bien pagada, había muchas con ese cuerpo. En cambio Rukia era elegante, pequeña y ágil, su piel era tan blanca como su zanpackutou , y tenia unas piernas de muerte, y ni que decir de su hermoso vientre plano y su estrecha cintura, no tenia muchas caderas pero le sentaban perfectas las que tenia y su trasero no era mucho pero estaba balanceado con toda ella. Sus labios eran pequeños y rosados contrastando con su piel, su nariz era pequeña y respingada, su cabello corto y negro. Sin embargo a pesar de ser una chica petit, tenia unos ojos enormes, con pupilas violáceas enormes, y pestañas largas y espesas.

Sin lugar a dudas Rukia era una princesa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Mientras cortaba y destripaba hollows, recordó lo ultimo que Byakuya le había dicho.

_-aun eres débil Kurosaki_

Eso le había dicho Byakuya. Eso significaba, que si fuera mas fuerte Rukia volvería ¿no? Tal vez si le demostraba a Byakuya que era fuerte y podía proteger a Rukia, tal vez ,solo tal vez podría volver a Karakura con el.

Sonrió emocionado y se dispuso a destajar mas hollows que los otros.

* * *

><p>El agua del estanque permanecía estoica como su propio rostro. Sin mostrar ni un ápice de inquietud o intranquilidad. Sin embargo dentro del estanque los peces se movían de un lado a otro, y dentro de esa coraza de frialdad, sus sentimientos estaban revueltos. Su mente evocaba una y otra vez el recuerdo de Hisana su esposa, la mujer que tanto había amado.<p>

¿Estaría mal dejar a Rukia enamorarse también?

Algún día Rukia tomaría un lugar en el clan, y cuando lo hiciera tenia que tener a su lado a un buen hombre, noble y de buena estirpe, de preferencia con un cargo en el Gotei 13, un hombre como…

Bueno en realidad no había por lo pronto alguien con esas características. Sin embargo que no saliera a flote a un no quería decir que no existiera en alguna parte.

Pero…¿Rukia lo aceptaría? La única persona que parecía llamar la atención de su hermana en ese aspecto, era ese molesto de Kurosaki, no lo odiaba, pero no lo creía correcto para Rukia. El era un niñato humano, tonto e impulsivo, fuerte y que estaba seguro la protegería, pero tonto y humano. -¿Qué debo hacer Hisana?

-empezar por dejarla escoger…

Abrió los ojos al oír tan arrogante voz.

-traigo noticias…Byakuya-boo

continuara...

* * *

><p>¿que creen? ya encontre la forma de poner los separadores de escena. Ya se soy una tonta, jajaja, pero no me habia fijado, ya no mas escenas confusas!<p>

Prometo que los próximos capítulos serán Ichiruki Full, lo juro! Esto es una entrada para lo que viene, quise poner como un pequeño adelanto para que sepan mas o menos lo que vendrá.

Gracias a Candy-chan y Nany Kuchiki por tanto apoyo, deberás gracias y a todos lo que dejan un lindo review.


	7. Quiero volver

``COMO CUIDAR UN BEBE''

Por: CESE-yopo

Summary: Es un día como cualquier otro en Karakura, es un día como cualquier otro en el instituto, pero ¡esperen! -tarea, ¡traer un huevo, por pareja! . -¡BYA-KUN! -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bleach le pertenece a Tite-kubo, yo no pido millones de dólares por un coloreado ni por un fic, solo pido un hermosos Review.

''**QUIERO VOLVER''**

_-así que…los poderes de Karin Kurosaki ¿he? –formo una sonrisa sádica. –veremos eso. –oprimió un botón que tenia una mascara blanca por dibujito_

* * *

><p>Según sus cuentas llevaba 87 hollows cargados a la cuenta…el problema era cuantos llevaban los otros. Kira llevaría unos 50, Hisagi unos 76, pero Renji, joder que ese probablemente llevaría los mismo que el, por que también tiraba zarpazos como loco.<p>

De pronto se percato de un reiatsu nuevo…

-¡Ichigo!

Cuando se giro, los otros ya se habían adelantado.

No estaba muy lejos el nuevo reiatsu…la cosa era de quien era.

Frente a el, dos figuras peleaban a muerte, una pudo reconocerla como Toushiro el pequeño capitán, pero el otro era un...un… ¿Qué era? Maldita sea, por que no le puso atención a Rukia cuando se lo explico. ¡A sí! es que estaba muy ocupado pensando en lo sexys que eran sus labios cuando hablaba. Sacudió la cabeza para intentar sacudir esos pensamientos.

Su mirada viajo hasta una esquina, ahí, protegida por un gigai se encontraba…Karin. Su corazón dio un vuelco y dejo sus estúpidos pensamientos para luego. Se alarmo y con shumpo se acerco a su hermana. –¡Karin! –quito la soul candy de en medio, su hermana veía preocupada la pelea de aquellas dos figuras sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que pasaba alrededor de ella misma. –Karin…

-Ichi-nii… -susurró sin despegar la vista de Toushiro. –Toushiro…el –se volvió a el con una cara que nunca antes había visto en ella. -¡Ayúdalo Ichi-nii!

Se quedo pasmado al ver las lagrimas rodar por el rostro de su hermanita. Karin nunca lloraba, nunca…sin embargo, las gruesas lagrimas caían como ríos por su rostro. Oyó el sonido del metal golpeando y volvió su mirada a los tenientes…estaban volviendo, ¿Por qué volvían?. Luego su mirada se poso en el capitán peliblanco, su rostro reflejaba ira y enojo… Hitsugaya parecía pelear con todo lo que tenia, no era una pelea por la vida…era una por el orgullo.

-¡esa cosa es fuerte!

Oyó la voz de su hermana y se giro a ella, había olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

-vete Karin, corre con Urahara-san.

-no…yo no…

-si te quedas podría usarte de alguna manera. –le sonrió torpemente. –no soy tan débil como crees Karin. –la ayudo a levantarse, la chica solo sonrió como normalmente lo hacia y corrió hacia tan conocida tienda. Confiaba en su hermano y sabia que nada malo le pasaría a su amigo peliblanco, el también era fuerte.

* * *

><p>Llego al sexto escuadrón, sin embargo su hermano no estaba ahí. Como odiaba que su Ni-sama supiera esconder tan bien su reiatsu, y sabia, aunque él lo negara, que lo había escondido especialmente bien. –mierda. –no estaba tampoco en su estanque meditando, como lo hacia en la mansión. Bufo molesta y se observo en el reflejo del pequeño estanque, estaba despeinada y desaliñada, sin embargo su rostro estaba fresco y parecía que había dormido un año entero. Pensaba en eso, cuando vio flotando algo que reconoció al instante…un pelo negro…de gato. –Yourichi-san<p>

* * *

><p>-así que Mayuri, fue el encargado de la ola. –hablo con su ronca y gruesa voz.<p>

Los otros capitanes asintieron con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-no lo digas como si hubiese echo mal, tenía que ver hasta donde podía atraer a hollows ese reiatsu. –tremendo idiota era ese Kenpachi mira que insinuar que lo que había echo estaba mal.

-el problema Capitán Kurotsuchi, es que varios de nuestros camaradas han salido heridos como Kuchiki Rukia. –señalo Ukitake, que seguía dolido por que, por su culpa su tercera oficial salió herida y casi muere.

-yo creo que deberíamos imponer un castigo.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos y dirigieron sus estupefactas miradas a una sola persona.

-Ca-Capitán Kuchiki.

Por primera vez en toda la reunión abrió los ojos. -creo que lo mas adecuado es presentar un castigo para el capitán de la doceava división. –la verdad es que quería venganza, pero nunca expresaría en voz alta su preocupación por la Shinigami.

-supongo que lo que pide el Capitán Kuchiki es justo.

-¡esperen!

Entro un Shinigami con bata blanca de golpe.

-¡Makosa!

-Makisho, taicho… -susurro cabizbajo. –hubo otro ataque en Karakura, y creo que es un Vasto Lorde. –regreso por donde vino susurrando cosas como: ''mi taicho no me conoce''

-¡Un Vasto Lorde! –se alarmo Juushiro.

-allá esta Toushiro-kun. –hizo un ademan para restarle importancia. –por ahora impongámosle el castigo a Mayuri.

-¡Si! –gritaron al unisonó, menos Byakuya claro, que seguía pensando que clase de castigo pediría.

-¡No! –grito Mayuri.

* * *

><p>Hyorinmaru era la zanpackutou mas resistente de hielo, sin embargo ahora se sentía pesada y mas débil, ¿Por qué? El maldito hollow que tenia enfrente lo atacaba sin darle oportunidad de hacerlo también. Su enemigo tenía los ojos azules, y el cabello rojo sangre corto, con una mascara en la nuca, pero era delgado y solo unos centímetros mas alto que el, entonces ¿Por qué era tan fuerte? De echo ahora que lo analizaba, el Vasto Lorde ni siquiera había hablado, ni siquiera para pedir su nombre ni tampoco para dar el suyo, nada ni un solo sonido había salido de su boca.<p>

-¿Cómo te llamas? –se detuvo y vio como el hollow lo hacia tan bien.

Pero no recibió contestación alguna, solo un gran rey cero directo, que difícilmente logro esquivar.

-¡¿Cómo te llamas? –le congelo un brazo, pero el hollow se deshizo del hielo de un golpe.

El Vasto le contesto el ataque pero con mas fuerza por lo que lo mando a volar, apareció con sonido enfrente de ese molesto gusano peliblanco, sin embargo una zanpackutou lo detuvo en el aire.

-Kurosaki Ichigo Shinigami sustituto. –lo hizo dar un par de zancadas atrás. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Silencio.

-te sienta bien el nombre.

-solo vine a ver quien era el dueño de tan grande reiatsu, no quiero pelear. –se giro dándole la espalda al peli naranjo, y una garganta se abrió para el.

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo estaba ella inundando el silencio con su respiración, sola y callada en tan elegante recamara, escondida en una esquina oscura sin dejar que la luz tenue de la luna delatara su posición. La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver la figura de Kuchiki Byakuya en la oscuridad.<p>

Entro cansinamente, sin embargo elegante y serio como siempre, sonriendo por dentro recordando el castigo impuesto al capitán de la doceava división, se quito el ahori elegantemente, y luego procedió con la bufanda, pero una voz conocida lo interrumpió entre las sombras.

-¿has informado de todo? Byakuya-boo. –salió de su escondite, dejando que la luz de la luna le diera en la cara.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, una casi imperceptible pero que para su forma de ser era la mas clara señal de frustración y enojo en el. –pensé que ya te habías ido. –le dirigió una mirada fría. Yourichi estaba en su forma humana y para su desgracia con un kimono rojo de Rukia ósea…ropa pequeña y muy ajustada.

-¿acaso me estas corriendo? Recuerda que somos nobles y no podemos mostrar malos modales. –se acerco con felinidad a el hombre, con toda la intención de que el moreno se coloreara, pero para su mala suerte eso no paso y solo consiguió aumentar el reiatsu del capitán.

-disculpa mis modales, pero tu ya no eres considerada un noble y mas bien eres una exiliada. –ni se inmuto por la cercanía de la mujer, se quedo ahí firme y frio.

-aun recuerdo cuando eras un niño. –comenzó a caminar alrededor del hombre. –eras tan mono. –alargo un brazo y acaricio su mejilla desde atrás. –ahora eres un hombre, un hombre muy guapo, Byakuya Kuchiki.

-¿Qué planeas? Tu jamás en tus cinco sentidos te comportarías de esa manera. –la agarro del brazo y la alejo de el.

-voy a serte sincera Byakuya. –volvió a su carácter habitual, pero con una pose seria. –después de la información que te regale, acerca de Kurosaki Karin y sus poderes y nivel de reiatsu, además del reporte de ese nuevo tipo de hollows, ¿no crees que merezco un pequeño favor?

-¿Qué tipo de favor? –espeto mas serio y frio.

-quiero…no, necesito esconderme. –hizo una mueca de misterio y seriedad

-¿esconderte? ¿de quien? –se acerco a ella. Ese comportamiento en ella no era normal, estaba misteriosa y mas seria, casi parecía que al fin había madurado.

-de Kisuke. –sonrió mordazmente.

Una gota de sudor recorrió su cien y si no fuera por su temple Kuchiki su boca se hubiese abierto descomunalmente. En definitiva… Shihón Yourichi jamás maduraría.

-le e roto su sombrero, a sido un accidente, pero tenia mas de un siglo con el y era su favorito, además había pertenecido a su abuelo. –mostro sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa inocente. –tengo que esconderme por lo menos por unas 2 semanas, si no me obligara a limpiar su casa. No se ni siquiera sostener una escoba ¿Cómo rayos voy a…? ¿Byakuya? ¡hey Bya…! –pero el hombre se dirigía a la puerta.

-no me interesan esas estupideces. –abrió la puerta. –ahora si me discul…

-¡Ni-sama!

Entro como rayo a la habitación.

-¡Rukia-chan! –se lanzo a abrazarla, a lo que la pobre chica solo pudo mascullar un ''hola Yourichi-san''

-Rukia. –se acerco a ambas mujeres, separando disimuladamente a la Shihón de su hermana.

-antes de que me vaya, ¿podría quedarme aquí un tiempo Rukia-chan? Solo dos semanas. –sonrió abiertamente, si Byakuya no la dejaba entonces Rukia si lo haría, y el ojigris nunca había podido resistirse a las peticiones de la menor (que eran muy pocas) ya que era como negárselo a su difunta esposa Hisana.

-claro Yourichi-san, ¿se puede quedar Ni-sama? –hizo una cara inocente y seria, dándole a entender a Byakuya que de verdad deseaba que Yourichi se quedara.

Cerro los ojos claramente frustrado. Maldita mujer, se aprovechaba de su debilidad por su hermanita, nunca le pedía nada y por ende seria cruel no concedérselo cuando lo hacia. –solo 2 semanas.

-¡Gracias por tu hospitalidad Byakuya-boo! –y con shumpo se alejo a buscar una buena habitación.

Ambos morenos observaron como la ojimiel salía velozmente de la habitación, dejando la habitación en silencio de nuevo.

-¿Qué necesitas Rukia? Es tarde y tengo que descansar. –rompió el silencio que se había formado.

-¡perdón Ni-sama por mantenerte despierto! –hizo una reverencia. No sabia exactamente como pedir lo que deseaba, sabia que su hermano automáticamente diría que no, sin embargo deseaba con todo su corazón que en un arranque de cansancio o de locura su hermano dijera que si.. –yo… ¡yo quiero volver al mundo humano!

Cerro los ojos tratando de organizar sus ideas. Si Hisana viviera ¿Qué diría?

_-claro Rukia, ve y salúdame a Kurosaki._

Eso diría su difunta esposa, pero…. –en una semana se harán los exámenes para capitanía, te diré mi decisión cuando esos exámenes finalicen. –fue su ultima palabra, y vio como Rukia abandonaba el lecho para ir al suyo propio a descansar.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Karin? –grito desconcertado. –pe-pero-pero ella no puede ser ella-ella…<p>

-así es Kurosaki, tu hermana es la que emanaba ese reiatsu. –el rostro del capitán general se formo seria y su mirada fría fue dirigida a uno de los presentes, Urahara.

Entendió la mirada del anciano. –mira Kurosaki-san, Karin-chan a estado en contacto contigo durante mucho tiempo, y así como Inoue-san y Sado-kun ha desarrollado poderes, además que a diferencia de ellos dos ella ya tenia poder espiritual cuando tu obtuviste tus poderes de Shinigami, eso quiere decir que su reiatsu por ende es mayor al de ambos humanos. Además tu reiatsu también los atraía.

-entiendo.

-la única opción que encontramos, es sellar su reiatsu y borrar su memoria.

-no creo que sea la mejor opción. –hablo Hitsugaya que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. –ella olvidaría todo acerca de los Shinigami s, y Kurosaki tendría que ocultárselo.

-si yo me fuera lejos…no vendrían tantos hollows ¿verdad?

-si, así es. –movió su ya desnuda cabellera a falta de su tan preciado sombrero.

-entiendo… -dirigió su mirada al anciano de la pantalla. –¿podría ir a la sociedad de almas ahora? Quiero ver a alguien.

-Kuchiki-san se pondrá muy feliz cuando sepa que vas a visitarla.

-¡¿Quién dijo que iba a visitarla a ella? –se sonrojo levemente.

Sonrió escondiendo sus ojos con su propio cabello.

-¡oí! ¿Dónde esta tu sombrero?

Todos se quedaron de piedra, desde que empezó la reunión que no lo traía y apenas se daba cuenta, había que ser estúpido…

-Yourichi-san. –sonrió nerviosamente. –salúdala de mi parte. –hizo una mueca que Ichigo no supo descifrar.

-claro. –se alejo casi corriendo mientras se dirigía a Toushiro que ya estaba abriendo el Senkaimon.

-vamos Kurosaki. –dos mariposas infernales salieron del portal e Ichigo salto junto a Toushiro.

-dile a Yourichi-san que pronto iré a visitarla!

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Que les ha parecido?, este es otro intro. Solo para que vean que vendrá después<p>

Díganme la verdad ¿no se esta volviendo tediosa la historia?

No lo se, igual gracias por sus review y si su respuesta es si, denme una idea o una aportación.


	8. Huye!

``COMO CUIDAR UN BEBE''

Por: CESE-yopo

Summary: Es un día como cualquier otro en Karakura, es un día como cualquier otro en el instituto, pero ¡esperen! -tarea, ¡traer un huevo, por pareja! . -¡BYA-KUN! -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bleach le pertenece a Tite-kubo.

**"ICHIGO HUYE!''**

-Ishida-kun. -lo saludo Orihime. El Quincy venia cargando un par de bolsas, y parecio escucharle por que se giro a verla.

-Inoue-san. -se acomodo los lentes y ayudo a la chica a cargar. -crei que irias con Kurosaki.

-¿Kurosaki-kun se ira? -comenzaron a caminar.

-me llamo Urahara-san para avisarme ¿a ti no?

-no. -bajo la mirada y no pudo evitar sentirse dezplasada.

-fue a la Sociedad de almas...por Kuchiki-san. -sabia que la chica se agunataba las ganas de llorar, pero era mejor que lo supiera y dejara de hacerse ilusiones con el peli naranjo.

-Kuchiki-san estara muy feliz de verlo. -se le quebro la voz pero se trago el llanto, no queria preocupar a Ishida el siempre cuidaba de ella y siempre era el primero en ayudarla en algo. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, Ichigo jamas se portaria con ella como Ishida lo hacia. Kurosaki ya estaba enamorado y una vez mas lo demostraba.

* * *

><p>-¡espera Ichigo!<p>

-¿he? –demasiado tarde una caja blanca y un peluche molesto ya habían aterrizado en su rostro de lleno. -¡KON!

-¡vamos por nee-san! –se afianzo de su cuello.

-maldito…

-¡Apúrate Kurosaki!

Hizo una mueca y se adentro en el Dangai.

* * *

><p>Marco el numero en su teléfono y dejo que sonara.<p>

-hola. –contesto una voz femenina y felinamente sexy para el.

_-¡ara Yourichi-san! _–la saludo cándidamente.

-¡Kisuke! –se levanto de su cómodo asiento de golpe, mirando de un lado a otro. –''mierda me encontró''

_-solo quería asegurarme de que Kuchiki-san te dejo quedarte. ¿Cómo lo hiciste Yourichi-san? No me digas que tu…_

-lo intente pero de antemano sabia que no funcionaria, no todos son como tu ¿sabes?, además el no tendría ojos para otra persona que no fuera Hisana-san. –sonrió alegremente_._

_-Kuchiki-san a crecido, y ya es muy parecida a su hermana ¿ tu crees que…?_

-no lo creo. Rukia es muy diferente a Hisana, además Rukia ya esta enamorada y Byakuya siempre a sabido diferenciar los sueño de la realidad.

_-¡a por cierto! Kurosaki-san ya va a para allá. Esta muy ansioso por ver al amor de su vida. He pensado en ir también y ver a mi amada rompe sombreros pero…_

-a sido un accidente. ¿o acaso insinúas que fue toda mi culpa? ¡Tu estabas arriba! ¡tus malditos jadeos no me dejaban oír nada! ¡eres muy ruidoso Kisuke! ¡EL BRAZO SE ME RESBALO! –de pronto un sonidito molesto comenzó a sonar en la línea. -¿Kisuke? ¿Kis…

-te di permiso de quedarte pero no de usar el teléfono. -levanto la mano para mostrarle el cable desconectado.

Se giro lentamente al oír la fría voz del dueño de la casa.

-alguien tan marica como yo, no debería rebajarse a quitarte el aparato de las manos.

Se le quedo mirando un segundo, sin saber bien que hacer o decir, ¿habria escuchado bien?...Sin lugar a dudas, si. –jajajajaja. –pero al final opto por la opción mas divertida. Reírse de el en su cara.

-¿de que te ríes mujer? –le espeto serio.

-¡¿eres un marica? –le pregunto entre risas, mientras lagrimillas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ver a Kuchiki Byakuya en una situacion haci, era de fotografia.

-explícate. –una venita se salto en su cien.

* * *

><p>Por fin, al final del Dangai, vio un par de shinigamis que ya los esperaban a el y a Toushiro.<p>

-capitán Hitsugaya. –reverenciaron al pequeño capitán. –Kurosaki. –le dedicaron una reverencia. Luego se giraron a Kon. –esto…emm…criatura.

-¡¿Criatura? ¡Hijos de su…

-iré a dar mi reporte al comandante. Pero no te tardes mucho en la mansión Kuchiki, te asignaremos una habitación en el 10 escuadrón.

Su rostro se coloreo al oír la directa del peliblanco. Estaba a punto de replicar, cuando el capitán desapareció. –mierda. –igual iría a ver a Renji primero. Con shumpo se dirigió al sexto escuadrón.

* * *

><p>Las doce de la tarde eran cuando escuchó a una voz conocida entrar a su oficina. Sus cejas tatuadas se fruncieron en una sonrisa mordaz, al ver al peli naranjo entrar a su oficina con la respiración agitada y con cara de haber visto al diablo.<p>

-Renji…

-¿Qué te a pasado idiota? Estas pálido. –se burló.

-Kenpachi.

No necesito saber mas. –no puedo llevarte a la mansión Kuchiki ahora, tengo papeleo, pero…

Por segunda vez en el día sus mejillas se tornaron carmines. ¿Por qué no podían hacerse de la vista gorda y ya? –mierda Renji, que es Kon quien quiere ver a Rukia.

-eres un cabrón Ichigo. ¡Estas negando a Nee-san!

-aja… -profirió socarronamente. –igual quería disculparme contigo. –su mirada se torno mas seria. –perdón por llevarme a Rukia (otra vez) pero eran ordenes de mi superior, además era para ponerla a salvo, espero que me entie…

-creo que a quien deberías pedirle perdón es a Rukia. Es a ella a al que te has llevado no a mi.

-no e tenido el valor y de ir a verla. –se sincero. –he querido preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo.

Sus cejas se curvaron por la impresión, Renji no actuaba así, siempre estaba de broma.

-¿sientes algo por Inoue?

Su cara formo una mueca de ¡¿Qué?

-has ido a salvarla a hueco mundo, e incluso preferiste pelear con Ulquiorra que salvar a Rukia. ¿Por qué? –era algo que nunca había entendido, prefirió vengarse de Ulquiorra que salvar a Rukia.

-yo pensaba que Ulquiorra era el Arrancar mas fuerte, y en ese momento pensé en que si era el mas fuerte y le vencía, entonces todo acabaría. –su rostro se volvió gris, y no pudo sostenerle la mirada a Renji. –los poderes de Inoue podrían regresar a Rukia, pensé. Ella siempre confió en mi, y se hubiese enojado mucho si hubiese ido por ella sin pelear con el. Estaba seguro que Rukia no moriría, por que confió en ella. –levanto la mirada. –si no confías en tus nakamas es como si les traicionaras ¿no?

Sonrió, en el fondo sabia que Ichigo había tenido una buena razón para hacer lo que hiso. El hubiese hecho lo mismo. –ja. Eres un imbécil, ¿sabes?

-ja. Mira quien lo dice…

-¿acaso estas retándome?

-y si lo hiciera ¿Qué?

-¡haber quien llega a la mansión Kuchiki primero! –le grito antes de desparecer por el pasillo. Ichigo lo siguió después de unos segundos, enojado por lo tramposo que podía llegar a ser ese estúpido pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la mansión, 5 empleadas le rodearon y comenzaron a reverenciarla.<p>

-Kuchiki-dono, ¿no quiere comer un bocadillo?

-Kuchiki-dono ¿quiere tomar un baño?

-Kuchiki-dono ¿quiere que le prepare la cama?

-es-estoy bien. –sonrio nerviosamente y se alejo no muy convencida. A veces tener tantos lujos y criadas era molesto.

Entro a su habitación casi corriendo, estaba limpia y recogida producto de las criadas, sin embargo sus ojos reconocieron algo diferente. -¿Ni-sama? –se acerco lentamente al hombre que se hallaba sentado en el piso, meditando.

-Rukia… -el hombre abrió los ojos y se paro, se acerco a ella lentamente, como cuando un zorro se acerca a un pequeño conejo. -¿Qué es exactamente marica?

Su rostro perdió todo color, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. ¿pero como se dio cuenta…? Yourichi-san.

-etto…yo…es… ¡es culpa de Ichigo! –o era su pellejo o le de el peli naranjo, e Ichigo estaba muy lejos como para que su hermano le hiciese algo. –el-el me obligo, Ni-sama. –saco un pañuelo de quien sabe donde. –me dijo que si no lo decía, me iba ir mal. –comenzó a llorar fingidamente.

-¡Rukia! –se abrió la shoji de golpe. –te traje a… -pero se detuvo en seco al ver cierta figura conocida. –¡Bya-Byakuya! Yo…yo… -como explicarle el hecho de que entrara en la habitación de su hermana de golpe, sin importarle las circunstancias y solos… y por tercera vez en el dia, su rostro ardió.

-Kurosaki… -el reiatsu del capitán comenzó a elevarse considerablemente. –llegaste en el momento oportuno… -desenvaino su zanpackutou.

Temió por su vida, y trago duro bajando su manzana de Adán sonoramente. –Byakuya no vayas a cometer una tontería.

-dispérsate Zenbonzakura.

-¡mierda!

-¡Ni-sama!

-¡Taicho!

Rukia se pregunto, ¿de donde salio Renji? ¿por que Ichigo estaba ahi?

¡¿Por que la vida tiene que ser tan cruel?

Continuara…

* * *

><p>diganme lo que no les gusta. como Nany. enserio si puedo arreglarlo lo haré. ¡AL PUBLICO LO QUE PIDA!<p>

¿Byakuya matara a Ichigo? y si sobrevive ¿quien lo salvara?

Veanlo en el proximo capitulo. jaja. esperen una serie de one-shot. RISAS Y CHISTES, de bleach por supuesto. van a ser chistes de nuestros personajes.

atte: CESE-yopo


	9. NISAMA!

``COMO CUIDAR UN BEBE''

Por: CESE-yopo

Summary: Es un día como cualquier otro en Karakura, es un día como cualquier otro en el instituto, pero ¡esperen! -tarea, ¡traer un huevo, por pareja! . -¡BYA-KUN! -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bleach le pertenece a Tite-kubo.

* * *

><p>'' <strong>¡NI-SAMA! ''<strong>

-¡espera Byakuya! ¡puedo explicártelo!

Levanto una ceja interesado, tenia dos grandes razones para matar al humano, sin embargo le daría la oportunidad de explicar, que no dijeran que Kuchiki Byakuya era un desconsiderado.

-explícate. –guardo su zanpackutou.

-yo llegue…

-¡Ichigo! ¡¿Dónde esta tu hijo con Nee-san? –entro despreocupadamente cierto león de peluche, sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina de Ichigo, o la cara de preocupación de Rukia, ni mucho menos las uñas que caían al piso, producto del nerviosismo de Renji.

En ese momento Ichigo quiso sacarle el relleno.

-¿hijo? –eso tono de voz auguriaba la muerte. –le pusiste las manos encima a mi hermana.

-¡Bya-Byakuya!… -sabia lo que significaba y comenzó a correr como loco. -¡Rukia ayúdame!

-etto… -volteo a ver a Renji, y luego vio a Kon, sin embargo vio algo que no estaba ahí antes. Una caja blanca, la levanto y la abrió. Una coraza blanca y una carita de chappy se asomaron. –Bya…-kun. –ahí estaba su pequeño hijo con Ichigo, a eso se refería Kon, y debía salvarle le pellejo al ojimarrón.

-¡Taicho! –se dispuso a seguir a ambos hombres, sin embargo una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

-Renji ¿podrías alcanzar a Ni-sama?

-¿Cómo? –la pregunta lo aturdió. Se supone que la persona que debería correr a detener todo eso era Rukia, pero muy campante se ponía a charlar de sus cualidades shumpisticas…shumponescas…bueno de lo rápido que era con el shumpo.

-¿podrías alcanzar a Ichigo y a Ni-sama?

-pues supongo que si. –se paso una mano por el cabello nerviosamente.

-¿podrías hacerlo con carga?

-pues…no lo se, depende que tipo de carga.

-a mi. –se sonrojo un poco. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan lenta?

-ha! Entonces no va a ser problema. –se agacho indicándole a la morena que subiera en su espalda.

-gracias Renji. –subió un poco avergonzada, era su mejor amigo pero no quitaba que fuera hombre y estar en la espalda de alguien de esa manera le era incomodo, claro a excepción de Ichigo.

-deberías alimentarte bien, no pesas nada. –y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos abandonaron le lecho.

-¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde van todos? –trato de alcanzarlos con sus patas de polyester, pero de nada sirvió. –mierda que siempre me hacen lo mismo.

* * *

><p>-¡BYAKUYA ESCUCHAME! –grito desesperado. El cabecilla del clan Kuchiki, se había vuelto loco, tenia una expresión sádica y los ojos abiertos de par en par… ¡iba a morirse!<p>

Quería su cabeza en un estante de su mansión, sentir su sangre correr por su zanpackutou, molerlo hasta que ya no quedara rastro de su existencia…el maldito le había robado la pureza a su sacrosanta hermana, y peor… lo había dejado en ridículo. ¡Maldito! Que le había dicho a todo el mundo que era un…un…un eunuco… -sangre. –susurro inaudiblemente, solo para recordarse a si mismo la muerte tortuosa que le haría pasar.

* * *

><p>Se detuvo en seco, y su mirada se dirigió al hermoso cielo azul.<p>

-¿pasa algo Inoue-san? –se detuvo también.

-tuve una corazonada. –volvió su rostro a Ishida. –pero no debe ser nada. –se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando alegremente.

* * *

><p>-¿ese es el reiatsu de Kuchiki -san? –se levanto del piso mientras se acomodaba torpemente el hakama.<p>

-al parecer si. –también se levanto y se encamino a un espejo para arreglarse el cabello desaliñado.

-apuesto 50 días de limpieza a Kurosaki-san.

-que sean 70. –se volvió a él con una mano en la cadera.

-es un trato Yourichi-san. –le sonrió sombríamente.

–has mejorado Kisuke. –le devolvió el gesto pero con un aire insinuante y sensual.

-¡ara Yourichi-san! –se coloreo mientras la mujer muy quitada de la pena se lanzaba a el, como una leona por su presa.

* * *

><p>-¡Ken-chan! –entro a la oficina, y rio divertida ante posición de su casi-padre.<p>

Kenpachi estaba agachado en cunclillas, como si tratara de oír algo, pegado a la pared.

-¡Ichi y Bya-kun…!

-¡cállate Yachiru! No me dejas concentrarme. –volvió a su trabajo. –_malditos que están peleando enserio sin mi._

Hizo puchero. -¡vamos Ken-chan! –lo agarro de la mano y se monto en su espalda. -¡Yo dirijo!

* * *

><p>-¡no los veo! –se detuvo arriba de un edificio para tratar de localizar a su capitán y su amigo.<p>

-¡ahí! –le señalo Rukia.

Ambos se quedaron fríos y atónitos, ante tremenda fuerza destructiva la que el Kuchiki ejercía. Vieron a Ichigo lograr esquivar un ataque directo de las florecitas del moreno, sin embargo si logro destruir un par de edificios.

Se agarro bien de Renji, mientras con el shumpo se acercaban a ambos.

-¡Ni-sama! –trato de llamar su atención pero solo recibió una mirada de locura por parte de Byakuya. Nunca lo había visto así, totalmente fuera de cordura. Byakuya tenia una sonrisa sádica y los ojos desorbitados, casi parecía que estaba viendo a Kurotsuchi destripando un espécimen de hollow raro.

-¡Taicho! –comenzaba a desesperarse. Su capitán se había vuelto loco, y no iba a permitir que matara a Ichigo por un malentendido, o si… según la criatura rara, Rukia tenia un hijo con Ichigo, pero vamos que no era para tan…un hijo… ¡Un hijo!…

¡Maldito Ichigo! Como se atrevió a tocar a Rukia, Rukia era…ella era…ella…ella era intocable.

-maldito… -soltó a la Shinigami, pero esta se aferro de el y no cayo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –se ofusco.

-se atrevió a…a embarazarte.

Rukia casi cae de la impresión. Deberás que Renji podía llegar a ser idiota. -¡mierda no! Kon se refería a esto. –saco de entre su uniforme una caja blanca. –es un proyecto del instituto en el mundo humano. Es Bya-kun, es un huevo… -se oyó a si misma decir eso…no, no era solo un huevo…era su lazo mas profundo con Ichigo, y no iba a perderlo.

-¡O.o! –exclamo con verdadero alivio. Sonrió ya mas tranquilo. –agárrate vamos a salvar un trasero naranja…

* * *

><p>-no creo que sea por aquí Yachiru… -gruño. Esta niña y su pésimo sentido de la orientación.<p>

-por ahí. –le dijo para luego reírse. Estar en la espalda de Ken-chan era lo mas divertido que había.

Iba a protestar pero vio una sombra de cabello naranja pasar por su cabeza. -¡IIAAJAJA! –rio como loco y se lanzo a pelear también, la pelea prometía ser muy divertida. Los dos seres mas fuertes con los que había peleado, juntos los tres peleando hasta morir.

-¡diviértete Ken-chan! –saco una bolsita de dulces y comenzó a comer entretenida. Ichi moriría, y Byakuya mataría a Ken-chan…o tal vez Bya-kun moriría e Ichi mataría a Ken-chan. ¡o no mejor aun! Bya-kun moriría y Ken-chan mataría a Ichi ¡si! Eso seria maravilloso. ¡podría quedarse con esa cosa afelpada y rara que Ichi siempre traiga consigo!

* * *

><p>Oyó la voz de Rukia, sin embargo no se giro, corría el riesgo de embobarse con ella y que Byakuya aprovechara y lo acabara.<p>

No entendía la locura de Byakuya…bueno si, pero jamás pensó que fuera capaz de perder la razón. Trago duro al esquivar un ataque directo. ¡Byakuya lo acabaría poco a poco! ¡Esperen! ya antes le había vencido, antes le había pateado el culo, ¿Por qué ahora seria diferente?

Se lleno de valor y se volvió. -¡Bya…! –una sombra se levanto del suelo, y se interpuso entre el moreno y el.

-¡IIAJAJA!

-¡KENPACHI! -el capitán se reía como loco mientras se acercaba a el lentamente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al ver a Byakuya llevarse de largo al capitán pelo pincho. El ojigris había mandado a volar a Kenpachi como si fuera cualquier trapito. No espero mas y siguió corriendo, dos ríos de lagrimas surcaron su rostro ¿por que la vida era tan injusta?...de hecho mas bien la muerte.

-¡Apúrate Renji!

Solo gruño y trato de acelerar el shumpo. –_mierda pobre Ichigo –_pensó.

-¡Ni-sama!

-¡Rukia!

-¡Taicho!

-¡RENJI!

-¡Ichigo!

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Quería acabar el capitulo, pero me distingo en mis fic por ser de capítulos cortos, así que prefiero dejarlo así.<p>

Kisuke y Yourichi, jaja me encanta esta parejita de locos pervertidos. jaja

Espero y les guste el desenlace que tengo planeado. Si alguien quiere hacer una critica, denla que no me opondré. Y claro que si quieren algo pídanlo que se los daré…menos la virginidad jaja


	10. Chapter 10

``COMO CUIDAR UN BEBE''

* * *

><p>Por: CESE-yopo<p>

Summary: Es un día como cualquier otro en Karakura, es un día como cualquier otro en el instituto, pero ¡esperen! -tarea, ¡traer un huevo, por pareja! . -¡BYA-KUN! -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bleach le pertenece a Tite-kubo.

* * *

><p>-¡Ni-sama!<p>

-¡Rukia! –se giro a ver a su hermana.

-¡Taicho!

-¡RENJI! –lloro de felicidad, su súper compa Renji había venido a salvarle de la ira de Byakuya.

-¡Ichigo! –salto de regreso al combate.

-¡Zaraki taicho! –soltó a Rukia y desenfundo a Zabimaru, el capitán de la 11 división se lanzaba de lleno a su taicho.

El hombre se lanzo encima de Byakuya, por lo que Ichigo tuvo tiempo de huir.

-espera Ichigo. –dejo atrás a Renji y decidió usar su lento pero propio shumpo.

Renji logro detener a Zaraki, pero no duro ni diez segundos consiente.

Byakuya parecía haber recuperado su temple, y se acomodo el cabello que se le había movido de su lugar.

-ya antes pedí un castigo para usted. –su voz parecía de ultratumba. –no me haga castigarlo yo mismo.

Levanto una ceja divertido. –eso hay que verlo, Kuchiki.

* * *

><p>-¡Ken-chan! –rio divertida al ver a su capitán y tutor salir volando por los aires. Seguro Byaku-shi estaba enojado. Que divertido!<p>

-¡teniente Kusaijichi!

Ladeo el rostro con una sonrisa al reconocer tan brillante calva.

-eres un calvo idiota. Jiji. –salto a su cabeza.

-¡no soy calvo! –se ofusco. Maldita niña, si no fuera hija de su taicho… -me rasuré la cabeza.

-¡como digas calvo! Jijiji.

Su teniente como siempre lo arrastro a comprar mas dulces, a jugar a las escondidas y atrapadas con ella. Ken-chan no tendría tiempo ni para voltearla a ver. -¡que te diviertas Ken-chan!

* * *

><p>-¡Ichigo espera! –sus pulmones rogaban por oxigeno, mas siguió corriendo. Ichigo parecía no oírla ni tener intenciones de pararse. Poco a poco comenzaba a cansarse. Bajó a unos arboles, y trato de seguirle, sin embargo al caer en una rama, se resbalo y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.<p>

–mierda.-mascullo suavemente al sentir el piso bajo su cuerpo, cayo de sentón y al levantarse aun aturdida sintio la punzada en la nalga. No supo bien como, pero el lodo que había la hizo caer de nuevo pero esta vez no fue el piso lo que la detuvo…

-¿he? –el cabello negro del teniente Hisagi se alzaba por sobre su cabeza, el hombre la sostenía en brazos mientras la escudriñaba, al reconocerlo sus mejillas se tornaron carmines. No le conocía bien y no tenia la suficiente confianza como para no avergonzarse. -¡Teniente Hisagi!

-¿Kuchiki estas bien? –la acomodo en el piso y se aseguro de que estuviera sana y salva.

-cl-claro. –respondió lo mas profesional que pudo.

-¡Rukia!

Se giro. Ichigo estaba suspendido en cielo, observando la escena, su mirada tenia fuego puro, y sus cejas estaban mas que juntas, tenia una pose de esas como cuando un padre regaña a su pequeño hijo.

-¡I-Ichigo yo-tu…yo! – ¡Ichigo debía estar furioso!...

¿furioso? ¿Por qué? No eran nada ¿o si? .Se encontró a si misma tratando de dar una explicación de algo que no la necesitaba, además, ¿de cuando acá tenia que darlas y menos a ese idiota?. Molesta consigo misma le dio la espalda al peli naranjo y le hizo una reverencia al teniente. –gracias teniente Hisagi.

La maldita lo estaba ignorando. ¡por dios que era el él que debía estar enojado! ¿Como no se dio cuenta de que le seguía antes?…solo lo noto cuando oyó un ruido a sus espaldas, y se encontró con la imagen de la chica cayendo por aquel árbol, y cuando se volvió, Hisagi la tenia en brazos y sonrojada. Sus ojos se abrieron aun mas cuando vio al hombre del 69 inclinarse hacia Rukia y le susurro algo al oído. Vio a Rukia sonrojarse, y sintio su sangre hervir, y hasta juro que tenia una mirada como la de Byakuya hace unos momentos.

-adiós Kurosaki. –se despidió el moreno dejando solos a la pareja.

-¿Qué mierda te dijo? –se acerco rápidamente a la pelinegra.

-nada, imbécil. –comenzó a caminar sin saber muy bien a donde iba, lo único que sabia era que quería caminar.

-pero te as sonrojado.

Su rostro tomo color de nuevo. Ladeo el rostro para que no se diera cuenta, pero Ichigo ya lo había visto.

-¡lo vez!

-¡te he dicho que nada Idiota!

-pero si te has… -Rukia no lo dejo terminar y le planto tremenda patada en la espinilla, que lo hizo doblarse del dolor. -¡maldita sea Rukia!

-si digo que nada es nada. –hablo autoritaria.

Solo se limito a gruñir. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que tener la ultima palabra ella? Odiaba esa maldita manía, por ganar y no podía hacer nada, por que el también tenia una manía por dejarla ganar.

Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente, en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Las afueras del Sereitei estaban llenas de arboles y naturaleza. ¿Qué hora seria? El sol ya se estaba preparando para acostarse en la tierra, y ya aparecía la primera estrella.

Observo a Rukia unos segundos. Tenia una mirada pacifica y tranquila, pero sin perder su halo de chica mala que nunca dejaba de lado. El vestido de Shinigami nunca le pareció mas hermoso, en ella ese kimono lucia verdaderamente bien, hacia resaltar su blanquecina piel, y remarcaba sus ojos violetas, que se veían aun mas violetas por la luz anaranjada del sol, y sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa pequeña pero igualmente hermosa. Sin darse cuenta, él también esbozo una sonrisa.

Desde hace rato venia sintiendo la mirada de su acompañante, Ichigo no era nada bueno disimulando, o por lo menos no con ella. El cabello del chico refulgía y se alzaba con el viento, unas ganas enormes de tocarlo la inundaron pero se contuvo. Los rayos naranjas hacían vibrar aun mas su excéntrico color de cabello, y su mirada marrón nunca le pareció mas profunda, casi podía jurar que la miraba con…¿adoración?. Sonrió y noto que al hacerlo Ichigo también lo hizo. No se sentía incomoda, pero ahora había un problema que resolver. –debemos ver la manera de hacerle entender a Ni-sama que todo fue un malentendido, pero tienes que saber que se dio cuenta de lo de marica, estúpido.

Marica…

-¡hahaha! –soltó una sonora carcajada. Byakuya ya era todo un marica en el Seretei, y por su propia boca. Había que ser tonto para caer en algo así…

-si yo fuera tú, estaría llorando.

Marica + Byakuya = Ichigo muerto X . X

Cayo en cuenta del significado de esas palabras y como vino, la risa se fue. –mierda eso explica parte de por que se puso tan histérico, el y su estúpido orgullo. –se tiro al pasto de un sentón, necesitaba pensar en algo y rápido, lastima que nunca fue bueno ideando planes, para su suerte Rukia estaba ahí.

-¡el orgullo de un Shinigami y mas de un Kuchiki es el mas grande tesoro que debemos cuidar! –se ofusco. Para ella su orgullo era a veces incluso mas fuerte que sus sentimientos, su orgullo era primero, era segundo y tercero era su orgullo. Dejando de lado eso, ¿Cómo resolver este problema? –si le decimos la verdad ¿que posibilidades de sobrevivir tendrías?

Un aura negra lo envolvió. _Mejor no me ayudes Rukia_

-bueno, bueno tampoco hagas esa cara, que no estas dando ideas.

-por que no simplemente le decimos que Yourichi-san mintió para hacerlo enojar.

-por que eso le haría enojar mas. –sonrió para sus dentros. –Ni-sama jamás lo admitiría pero Yourichi-san es lo mas cercano a un amigo que tiene.

Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, Byakuya no parecía un sujeto muy sociable que digamos, y bueno para el carácter que se carga no le sorprendería que así fuera. Y si, la persona mas cercana a el, en ese aspecto es Yourichi-san…aunque había otra persona ¿no? -¿y que ahí de Renji? Es la persona con la que mas convive además de ti.

-Ni-sama no ve a Renji como un amigo…lo ve mas como un subordinado y Renji entiende perfectamente eso, aunque para él mi Ni-sama si es un amigo.

-y Kenpachi.

La Kuchiki menor sonrió divertida. –el si es un amigo para Ni-sama aunque lo niegue, Unohana taicho también podría ser una amiga de mi hermano, sin embargo ella y mi hermano mantienen las distancias, son mas como compañeros que se agradan el uno al otro.

-dejemos de hablar tanto de Byakuya y hablemos de mi problema.

Ichigo también era un amigo para su Ni-sama, aunque este no lo demostrara.

Sonrió y se sentó la lado de su amigo. Fue entonces que recordó lo que llevaba consigo -¡lo olvidaba!

Se giro a ver a Rukia. Buscaba como loca algo entre su uniforme de Shinigami. Se sonrojo al ver que el Kimono dejaba ver las vendas que cubrían su pequeño torso. Una de las mangas del kimono se corrió mas, debajo de su hombro, dejando expuesta la piel de la chica a sus propios ojos que se quedaron embobados observando tan bella imagen.

-¡aquí esta! –se acomodo la manga y se giro a Ichigo mientras le mostraba la blanca cajita. -¡Bya…! –pero se detuvo en seco. Ichigo la miraba fijamente, casi penetrante, mantenía fija su visión en su pequeña humanidad, y por su rostro, no tenia intenciones de mirar otra cosa. –yo-yo… -era su imaginación o cada vez estaba mas cercas de su compañero de batallas? –¿Qué haces?... -susurro incapaz de hacer alguna otra cosa.

Si el rostro de Rukia de lejos era precioso, ahora que estaba tan cercas de el, le pareció simplemente perfecto, cada detalle, todo de ella era perfecto. –morir… -no supo exactamente por que lo dijo, solo lo dijo y aunque después se sintio algo tonto igual lo sostuvo.

Por fin después de una eternidad sus labios hicieron contacto, un leve y suave rose.

Nunca había besado a nadie, jamás en su vida había estado tan cercas de un hombre, incluso cuando era pequeña y vivía rodeada de hombres, la mayoría eran niños y nada sexual o romántico se originaba ahí.

Ichigo se impaciento y jalo a Rukia hacia si mismo, sosteniendo y acariciando su micro cintura. Se sorprendió al sentir todo lo que le sobraba del brazo. Rukia a pesar de su inexperiencia trataba de seguirle el ritmo a Ichigo, que la besaba con premura y suavidad, pasional pero suave.

Besar a Rukia era como besar un ángel. Tocar el cielo con los dedos, no podía imaginarse de otra manera con ella, o de la misma con otra persona…lo dicho Rukia era perfecta.

Besar a Ichigo era como besar un demonio. Estar en el mismo sol, y quemarte por dentro, sin embargo no quería tener frio de nuevo, y la calidez de Ichigo le quemaba.

Enredo sus brazos alrededor del chico, en un intento exitoso por acercarlo mas a ella. Ichigo encantado torno el beso mas profundo y menos suave, pero sin llegar a ser salvaje. Rukia era excelente alumna y no tardo en aprender y seguirle el ritmo a su compañero. Pronto el aire comenzó a faltarles, pero Rukia se aferro al cuello de su acompañante y este mas que gustoso comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en la mejilla de su compañera, dejando un camino hasta su cuello, y de ahí subir y bajar por el, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, donde mordisqueo y saboreo con suavidad.

Estar así con Ichigo era maravilloso, sentirlo besar su cuello, y luego su oreja, eso se sentía tan bien. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al oírse a si misma jadear y suspirar con un tono audible para el joven, que lo tomo como una buena señal, y por ende siguió haciendo su trabajo con mas ahincó y destreza.

-me gustas. –oyó la voz de Ichigo en su cuello, y sus manos dejaron su cintura para pasar a su espalda que fácilmente él podría cubrir con sus dos palmas abiertas, subió y bajo por su espina dorsal, acariciando y de vez en cuando jalando la ropa como un gato, arañándole en un intento por bajarla.

Sonrió ante la hermosa y cómica escena de Ichigo tratando de bajar su kimono. Ichigo siempre seria un idiota. Quiso acomodarse, pero algo pequeño se le encajaba en la cadera. Bajo la mirada para ver el objeto y se encontró con Bya-kun. ¡Su hijo la estaba viendo! ¡Que vergüenza!. Empujo levemente a Ichigo, lo haría enojar un rato.

-¡¿Qué mierda? –frunció el ceño notablemente molesto.

-Bya-kun. –levanto a su blanquecino hijo y lo guardo en la caja. –¡que mal padre eres Kurosaki-kun! –le encantaba ver a Ichigo furioso. –nos ha visto ¡Vivirá toda su vida trau…! –pero unos labios cálidos y frenéticos acallaron cualquier queja.

Maldita ¡lo estaba haciendo apropósito!. Sin embargo ese tono de voz y las ropas desacomodadas, mas que enfurecerlo le hacían desearla mas. No se aguanto mas y se lanzo a sus labios.

Correspondió gustosa, quería molestarlo pero sin lugar a dudas esto era mejor. Las manos del ojimarrón se dirigieron a su cintura y con destreza desanudo su cinturón blanco.

En cuanto se deshizo del estorboso cinturón, adentro sus cálidas manos dentro del kimono. La piel blanca de Rukia estaba fría y su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el contacto. Paseo sus manos por su vientre plano, palpo su espalda pero al querer subir mas se encontró con unas estorbosas vendas. Se separo de ella y le miro a los ojos.

Ichigo se separo un poco de ella, sus ojos marrones atravesaban los suyos índigos. Tenia un brillo extraño en la mirada y una determinación aplastante. De pronto sintio la brisa fresca del atardecer en los hombros.

Ichigo le había bajado por completo la parte superior del kimono.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y trato de cubrirse inútilmente, ya que el peli naranjo le había tomado ambas muñecas.

-me gustas. –fue lo único que sus labios dijeron. Sin embargo fue suficiente para calmar los miedos de la morena.

La beso con mas ahincó, mas pasión. No quería que Rukia se sintiera presionada ni mucho menos. Ahora ella era el ser mas importante en el mundo. Sus manos viajeras se dirigieron a la venda que cubría su feminidad, y con delicadeza comenzó a retirarla. Una de sus manos rozo uno de los pechos aun cubiertos por la estorbosa tela, pero se sorprendió al oír un gemido por parte de la ojiazul, un gemido que lo incito a seguir.

-es-espera… -le dijo entre suspiros. Si alguien los encontraba en esa situación tan comprometedora… no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría. –Ichi-Ichigo… -pero el chico parecía no oírla, y poco a poco la venda que le cubría se iba achicando. –espera. –logro liberarse del joven. –si Renji o mi Ni-sama vienen…

¡Maldita sea! Agarro una bocanada de aire, y trato de calmarse. Rukia tenia razón, si Byakuya o alguien los encontraba en pleno… ¡muerto! –claro. –trato de normalizar su respiración.

Se sintio aliviada al ver a Ichigo juntar su kimono y dárselo. Se acomodo las vendas torpemente, y se acomodo la ropa rápidamente. Estar en una situación así era bochornoso. Se levanto y se acerco al hombre.

-le diré a Byakuya la verdad.

La voz de Ichigo sonaba tan seria.

-tampoco es para tanto. –trato de sonar tranquila, sin embargo se sentía turbada.

-le diré que estoy enamorado de ti.

-¿Cómo?

* * *

><p>Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de su escuadrón. Isane había ido por unos papeles y a ella no le quedaba mas que ir a echar un vistazo a los enfermos. Su larga trenza se movía graciosamente mientras caminaba y su sonrisa infinita no desaparecía… hasta que…<p>

-¡Capitana Unohana!

Antes de girar hiso una mueca. sin embargo fue remplazado de nuevo por su sonrisa. Se giro tranquilamente al oír la voz de uno de sus subordinados. Sus ojos se abrieron pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

Kuchiki Byakuya y Zaraki Kenpachi venían ambos caminando. Ambos estaban llenos de sangre y tenían heridas y malluga duras por todas partes.

-Unohana. –le dijo el pelo pincho a modo de saludo.

-Zaraki-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho. –sonrió sombríamente. –hoy era mi día de relajación.

Ambos hombres la miraron fijamente. Unohana correspondió la mirada pero sin dejar de lado su fría sonrisa.

El pobre 5 oficial se les quedo mirando a los tres. El trió no emitía sonido, solo se miraban fijamente.

-grr. –ambos hombres se dieron la media vuelta y regresaron por donde vinieron. –Yachiru debe estarme buscando.

-tengo cosas que hacer. –dijo suavemente.

* * *

><p>-Capitan. –doblo en la esquina y se encontró con una mucama. La mujer se coloreo al verlo y bajo la mirada enseguida.<p>

-Abarai-sama. –le hizo una reverencia.

-¿Dónde esta Kuchiki-sama?

-en su recamara.

El hombre no espero y corrió directo a la recamara de su capitán. Entro de golpe sin importarle la etiqueta o la educación. –¡Capitán! –el hombre moreno, estaba sentado en su cama, vendado de ambos brazos.

El moreno ni se inmuto con la llegada del pelirrojo. Había sentido su presencia espiritual desde que llego.

-Renji. –se giro a verlo. –esa no es la forma de entrar a una habitación ajena. –le dijo inmutable.

-si capitán. –lo reverencio.

-¿Dónde esta Rukia?

Al oír ese nombre, comenzó a sudar a mares. Rukia…

¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Cuando Zaraki salto al Kuchiki mayor, el soltó a Rukia, pero cuando volvió en si, ya no la encontró. –yo…yo…

-perdiste a Rukia... -cerro los ojos irritado.

-no! yo...

-¡Ni-sama!

Su salvación. Se giro con lagrimas y brillos en los ojos. Se había salvado de una muerte dolorosa.

-Byakuya. –se asomo un cabello naranja.

O tal vez no…

continura...

* * *

><p>espero y les haya gustado. y por fis, ¿que les parecio el Lime? es cierto lo hice algo aburrido pero es lo primero de este tipo que hago.<p>

incerten sus reviews abajo...


	11. Reglas para el matrimonio

``COMO CUIDAR UN BEBE''

Por: CESE-yopo

Summary: Es un día como cualquier otro en Karakura, es un día como cualquier otro en el instituto, pero ¡esperen! -tarea, ¡traer un huevo, por pareja! -¡BYA-KUN! -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bleach le pertenece a Tite-kubo.

* * *

><p>-Byakuya…<p>

El Kuchiki mayor, frunció el ceño y respiro profundo en un intento por calmarse. En su mente contaba del uno al diez, una y otra vez pero de nada servía. ¡Por dios! ¡Había osado jugarle una mala broma! ¡LO LLAMO EUNUCO! Y ¡eso se paga…! ¡CON LA MUERTE!

El reiatsu de Byakuya comenzaba a elevarse considerablemente. Si así era sin decirle nada, no quería ni pensar cuando le dijera lo que había venido a decirle.

-Ni-sama. –poso temerosa una mano sobre la mano del moreno, que estaba sobre Zenbonzakura. –el tonto de Ichigo quiere explicarte como fueron las cosas. –le dirigió una mirada a su compañero.

-si… -trato de sonar serio y tranquilo. Sin embargo estaba demasiado nervioso. –debo decir que yo y Rukia… -sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. Algo que a Rukia le pareció lindísimo. –ella y yo… -no sabia como continuar, no podía decirle:_ oí Byakuya, Rukia y yo nunca hemos follado, pero hace un rato estuvimos apunto de hacerlo, ¿darás tu permiso o que?_ Podía imaginarse su cabeza en la chimenea del cabecilla del clan Kuchiki, con un gran letrero:

Kurosaki… murió por estúpido.

El solo pensarlo lo hizo temblar. Antes no hubiese titubeado tanto, pero es que el echo de pensar en la cara de maniaco de Byakuya hace un rato, le provocaba escalofríos.

-lo que Ichigo trata de decir es, que es ilógico pensar que el y yo tendríamos un hijo, Kon se refería a esto. –saco de su manga una cajita blanca. –se llama Bya-kun. –lo mostro con una sonrisa chappylesca. –el idiota de Ichigo no quería llamarte eunuco a ti. Se refería a, que por los adornos que le puse a Bya-kun, parecía eunuco.

Ichigo dio mil gracias al cielo por mandarle a Rukia. Sin ella nunca hubiera echo muchas de las cosas que lo marcaron y que fueron importantes.

-¿entonces por que me mintieron?

-por que creímos que te enojarías mucho si Ichigo se expresaba así de alguien que lleva tu nombre. –esa era la mejor táctica contra su hermano mayor. Adularle y hacerlo olvidar. –lo llamamos así en tu honor.

Renji que se había mantenido a la expectativa, solo miraba a Ichigo con una sonrisa socarrona. Vaya imbécil, si no fuera por Rukia ahora su trasero estaría 4 metros bajo tierra. Menudos jaleos en los que se metía el cabeza de zanahoria.

-mmm… -se lo pensó. Todo parecía tener querencia, sin embargo había lago que no le cuadraba. -¿y por que tienen un…–llamarlo huevo, no seria adecuado ya que era parte de su familia. -…bebe?

-es un proyecto escolar.

Analizo a su sobrino. Cara de chappy, ojos grandes y azules, y cabello naranja. Por lo menos tenía algo de Rukia. –imagino que lleva Kuchiki por apeido.

-¡claro taichou! –se acerco el pelirrojo y observo al nuevo integrante de la familia Kuchiki.

Sus cejas se arquearon y puso cara de: ¿Qué mierda le pasa a todo el mundo? ¡¿Qué acaso no veían que era un huevo? ¡DIOS QUE ERA UN HUEVO!

-¿puedo cargarlo? –le pregunto a la madre, por que el padre ponía caras raras y hasta daba miedo con las expresiones que hacia.

-pues… -Renji era un bruto. Un idiota que no sabia tocar algo sin romperlo ¿estaría bien prestarle algo tan delicado como un huevo? –…pero ten mucho cuidado.

Dio varios brinquitos de alegría y casi le arrebata el huevo a Byakuya. Sonrió y miro al hijo de Rukia. Su sonrisa se borro de golpe. De verdad que era un esperpento. Hiso una mueca. –tiene mucho de ti, Rukia. –de veras que el chamaco estaba feo, con una cara de chappy mal hecha y el cabello naranja totalmente despeinado, era un típico remedo de Chucky, cabello naranja y cara deforme. –es muy lindo. –casi se lo avienta a Rukia para dárselo.

Rio por lo bajo. Seguro Renji también creía que era un horror.

-entonces aclarado todo, salgan y déjenme a Rukia y a mi a solas.

Su capitán podía llegar a ser tan grosero… se dio la media vuelta y espero a que Ichigo saliera junto a el, sin embargo le peli naranjo no se movió.

-Ichigo… -trago duro. El Kurosaki estaba decidido, y por la cara que tenía no iba a poder convencerlo de desistir. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera súper nerviosa.

-necesito hablar contigo Byakuya. –su voz sonó seria, y Byakuya arqueo un poco las cejas al oírlo.

Renji miro a Ichigo y luego a Byakuya. Ambos estaban serios mirándose directamente a los ojos.

-retírense Renji, Rukia. –hablo frio, y sin quitar la mirada del peli naranjo.

Suspiro aliviada, pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso oyó la voz de Ichigo.

-necesito que Rukia también este presente.

Se congelo en su lugar, a la expectativa de una respuesta de su hermano.

Sabía que lo pediría. De hecho lo había dicho solo para saber las intensiones del otro.

Renji, miro dudativo a los tres. ¿Seria seguro dejarlos solos?. Bueno Rukia se quedaba, ella podría controlarlos si algo se salía de control ¿no?. Y con ese pensamiento salió cerrando la Shoji.

El cuarto de quedo en silencio, con ambos masculinos mirándose fieramente. Byakuya tratando de poner nervioso al otro, e Ichigo tratando de demostrar que no tenía miedo, y que no era un cobarde.

-necesito hablar con mi hermana. –rompió el hielo. –así que te ruego y digas ya lo que tienes que decir.

Rukia trago duro, sabiéndolo que podría venir.

-estoy enamorado de Rukia.

La pobre morocha perdió todo color. Su cabeza se giro tan rápido para ver al chico, que se hiso daño. ¿Era posible tener tanta insensibilidad? ¿Era posible decir algo tan grande y a la ligera?

-¿y?

Su cabeza se giro a su hermano. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no tenia emoción aparente. Un sudor frio recorrió su espalda, a la expectativa de su respuesta.

-¿Lo amas Rukia? –abrió los ojos y miro directamente a su hermana.

Ichigo también se volteo a verla fijamente.

Todo el peso recayó en ella. Trago duro y agacho la mirada. ¿Amar a Ichigo? ¿Lo amaba?...era un cabezota, un estúpido que siempre terminaba herido, un idiota que no pensaba antes de actuar. A veces quería matarlo…sin embargo…

_-le diré a Byakuya la verdad._

_La voz de Ichigo sonaba tan seria._

_-tampoco es para tanto. –trato de sonar tranquila, sin embargo se sentía turbada._

_-le diré que estoy enamorado de ti._

_-¿Cómo? –pero el chico se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la mansión Kuchiki._

Al oírlo el corazón le había latido tan fuerte… había tenido un acercamiento intimo con el hombre y no estaba segura de amarlo.

_-me gustas._

Le había dicho. A ella también le gustaba y mucho, se sentía tan atraída a el, que si Ichigo no se hubiese detenido antes, ella se hubiese entregado a el. Pero de eso a amarlo. Amor…no sabia el significado de esa palabra, nunca había amado a nadie, no tuvo familia, ni nunca se enamoro. Lo más cercano a la definición amor… era…era… Ichigo...sin embargo... -no. –musito suavemente.

Algo en su pecho hiso crack.

-no se lo que es amor. Pero… -levanto la mirada para ver a su hermano a los ojos. –quiero aprenderlo junto a ese idiota. –lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rukia le miraba a los ojos decidida. Nunca había visto a alguien con los ojos de color violeta. Pero sabia que si alguien mas los tuviera, a nadie se le verían igual que a Rukia.

-entonces, no hay nada mas que decir. –ambos jóvenes lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

-Ni-sama…

-recuerda que eres una Kuchiki, y debes respeto y honor a tu apeido.

Eso quería decir…

-¡¿aceptas la relación Byakuya?

-mas te vale no tocarla antes del matrimonio.

-Bya…

-¡Gracias Ni-sama!

Miro a su ahora novia. La chica le hacia una reverencia a su hermano. Rukia era tan pequeña que de rodillas parecía un bebe.

* * *

><p>Por enésima vez miro su reloj. Rukia llevaba más de dos horas en la habitación de Byakuya, y nada que salía. Eso lo preocupo en un principio, pero después de hablar con Renji que deambulaba por ahí. Se quedo mas tranquilo, el pelirrojo le había dicho, que seguramente estaban hablando de algo familiar, era normal entre ellos.<p>

Al fin después de dos largas horas, vio una pequeña figura salir de la habitación. Se acerco lentamente a la chica, y esta le miro con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras levantaba un papel.

-¿Qué es eso? –lo leyó de la mano de la chica. –reglas para el… ¡matrimonio!

La chica sonrió aun más, y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

Se sonrojo, pero siguió mirando a la chica queriendo una explicación.

-Ni-sama, quiere que tengamos respeto por las tradiciones y el apeido Kuchiki. Así que me hiso estas reglas para el matrimonio, solo si las cumples podremos casarnos.

Se sonrojo aun más. –n-o no crees que es muy rápido pa…ra pensar en eso. –se paso una mano por el rebelde cabello.

-tonto, no es que nos vayamos a casar mañana. –le miro feo. –dice que si llego a la decisión de casarme, estos son los requisitos que mi prometido debe cumplir.

-a ver. –le arrebato la hoja. –uno…el prometido debe ser un… ¡capitán! –leyó con asombro. –tiene muchas expectativas. Considerando tu carácter, y los capitanes que hay ahora, tus probabilidades de quedarte con al… -pero un puño directo a la cara, lo dejo inconsciente antes de que dijera mas babosadas.

-tarado. –comenzó a arrastrarlo afuera, donde una Senkaimon los esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Reglas para el matrimonio.<strong>

**Los requisitos que debe llevar el prometido son:**

**El prometido debe ser un capitán.**

**El prometido debe alcanzar el Bankai.**

**El prometido debe tener sentido del arte y la guerra.**

**Y último y más importante punto. Debe respetar a la prometida hasta el matrimonio.**

Pobre Ichigo, tiene todas menos…

Sonrió al leer la 4, si su Ni-sama se enterara.

Una pelirroja entro a la habitación. La chica le sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla.

-¡Kuchiki-san te ves preciosa! –corrió y la abrazo.

-tu te veías mas linda junto a Ishida. –mimo su cabeza como solía hacerlo desde que se mudo a la Sociedad de almas junto con su ahora esposo Ishida Uryu. Trato de alejarla , pero la chica se resistió. –Inoue… -a pesar de ser Ishida Orihime, nunca le había dejado de llamar por su apellido de soltera, ya era una costumbre.

-Kuro-Kurosaki-kun…ti-tiene mucha…suerte. –le dijo entre sollozos.

Inoue se veía tan linda, incluso cuando lloraba. Nunca entendió por que Ichigo jamás la miro.

-gracias. –le sonrió cálidamente.

-pero no es un día para llorar. –se paro de golpe. –es un día de felicidad. –le dijo con un puño en alto. –Kuchiki-sama me pidió llevarte.

-si. –se levanto y se miro por ultima vez al espejo. Tenia el cabello recogido, y lo adornaba un hermoso velo blanco, estaba maquillada al natural, con un labial rojo brillante, contrastando contra su piel. Su vestido era de corte straplee, blanco y lleno de diamantes. Quien diría que Ichigo resultaría hijo de un Shinigami tan rico y que su Ni-sama en regalo había pagado la mitad de la boda. Se vio por última vez antes de salir con su hermano.

-suerte. –le susurro Orihime antes de salir a la capilla. La pechugona mujer le había dejado algo en la mano. Levanto su extremidad y miro el objeto. Era Bya-kun, aun después de tanto seguía vivo, y cuantos intentos fallidos de su padre por borrarlo de la faz de la tierra. Ese huevo le había traído mucha suerte. Tal vez no seria mala idea guardarlo. ¡Era un huevo de la suerte!

-Rukia.

Se giro al hombre que la sostenía del brazo. Su hermano lucia un traje de etiqueta, negro y una corbata negra, llevaba el cabello negro amarrado, tenia la mirada perdida, y no la miraba directamente. –te vez hermosa. –la alago con voz fría. Sonrió, no se preocupaba por ello, era por costumbre, no por que no la quisiera.

-gracias. –ambos se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de cristal de espejo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

Las grandes puertas comenzaron a abrirse, y una cabellera naranja fue lo primero que vio.

El hombre con el que se casaría…

_¿Quién diría que un huevo traería tantas cosas consigo? _

_Una tarea hiso que dos vidas se juntaran… tal vez deba hacer la tarea mas seguido…_

_Tal vez a mis llaves me traigan buena suerte…_

* * *

><p>bueno que les parecio? dejen sus reviews, y cualquier critica.<p>

Nota:

escribi este fic, inspirada en una tarea, y lo ultimo fue algo que se me ocurrio. vamos si a ellos les cambio el destino un huevo, por que a mi no me lo cambiarian mis llaves. nunca se sabe XD JAJA

besosss

Cese-yopo.


End file.
